


Overprotected

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Nick both want to get away from everyone trying to control their lives.  They never expected to run into each other when they're running away.</p><p>Written prior to any solo albums and the like.  Based on the Britney Spears song "Overprotected."</p><p>This story has a sequel, "Reunion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OVERPROTECTED  
One

 

“No. No, no no. PLEASE tell me I didn’t just see that.” Lance closed his eyes, then opened them again. Chris peeked over his shoulder, looking at the picture Lance was referring to.

“Justin, is that a GUY licking your neck?” Chris asked.

“Yeah…and he was hot, too. Good at body shots,” Justin replied. He was shocked when Lance whipped the tabloid at him, smacking him in the face. “OW!”

“Justin…” Lance took off his glasses. “Do you even KNOW how stupid this was?”

“Oh, so you and Chris can fuck like bunnies, but poor Justin can NEVER get laid?”

“Whatever kind of animal Chris and I fuck like is not the issue here,” Lance said.

“Wild howler monkeys,” Chris informed Justin. Lance glared at him.

“We keep it quiet. No one outside our inner circle knows.”

“Or insane rhinoceroses…or is it rhinoceri?” Chris continued.

“We’re NOT in a picture for the world to see!” Lance finished.

“And I remember this one time…” Chris began, but Lance slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Christopher, I love you, but if you say anything else, you’ll be celibate for a week!” Lance snapped.

“It’s only a tabloid, Lance,” Justin protested. “Nobody BUYS those things!”

“But they DO read them in the checkout line. Justin, that was dangerous for us all.”

“So, basically, I can’t have a sex life?”

“Not a public one,” Lance replied.

“Unless you’re smart and get a girlfriend to protect you,” Chris said when Lance finally removed his hand.

“I tried that,” Justin mumbled, thinking of the farce with Britney. “Lance, can’t you even TRY to understand? I was having a good time!”

“Sorry, Justin. I guess I never let MY good times get in the way of my job.”

“That’s because there’s such a STICK up your ASS, Lance!” Justin stormed out of Lance’s house.

“There is not!” Chris yelled after him. “Trust me! I know!”

 

Justin angrily slammed the car into gear and backed out of Lance’s driveway. He never would have agreed to come over for brunch if he would have known he was in for a lecture. Of COURSE Lance was out of orange juice, and of COURSE Chris had been the one to run out to get some, and of COURSE he had started flipping through that stupid tabloid in the checkout line.

Justin honestly didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He had been so drunk at the time that he hadn’t even thought twice about photographers. And he knew Jive would find a way to cover it up. They always did. For what seemed like the millionth time lately, he wished for a normal life. A life where no one had to protect him, because he was allowed to just be himself…to be Justin.

Justin slammed on the brakes, swerving to the side of the road. His eyes widened as he realized that if that life were to come his way, he had NO clue who Justin Timberlake really was. For years he had just followed the others, doing what he was told. He had no clue who he was inside, or what he wanted in his life.

 

“Glad you could make it, Nick.” Kevin stepped aside and let him in the door. “Bri, Aje and Howie are out on the deck. Grab yourself a drink on the way through.”

“Okay.” Nick ambled through the house he knew so well. “Hey, Kris.” Nick kissed her cheek as he went to the fridge for a soda.

“Hi, Nicky.” Kevin’s wife smiled as she poured potato chips into a bowl. “Carry these out for me?”

“Sure.” Nick munched on a chip as he went out onto the back deck. “Hey, Frick.”

“Heya, Frack.” Brian hugged Nick. Nick waved at Howie, and gave AJ a hug. 

“What’s happening?” Nick asked, sitting on the swing.

“Nothing much,” AJ said, and Nick could tell he was uneasy.

“Are you okay, Aje?” Nick asked.

“Sure, Nicky.”

Kevin came out onto the deck, carrying pretzels and dip. “Okay, let’s get this meeting started.”

“Yeah…what’s the big emergency?” Nick asked. AJ looked at the floor. Howie looked at the sky. Brian looked at Kevin, who sighed. “Kev?” Nick asked, concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Look, Nick, this isn’t easy, so just let me get it out, okay?” Kevin said finally.

“Okay.”

“You know how we’re going back into the studio in August?”

“Yes.”

“And you know how we usually start getting ready for performing when we start in the studio?”

“Yeah,” Nick said impatiently.

“Look, Nick, you know I love you. We all do. But…we just thought you might want to start getting into shape a little sooner.”

Nick looked at the bowl of chips in his lap. “Are you saying I’m fat?”

“No,” Kevin said immediately.

“We’d never say that,” Brian added.

“But your dancing IS suffering a bit,” AJ said gently. Howie glared at him.

“We thought if you got in shape over the summer, it would be easier for you in August when we start thinking about choreography.”

“So, you guys think I’m a fat, out of shape idiot.” Tears stung Nick’s eyes. He expected this kind of thing from his mother. NOT from his best friends. “Thanks a lot.”

“Nicky, we don’t think that. We all love you just as you are,” Kevin said.

“Some of us more than others,” AJ said quietly, referring to the on-again, off-again relationship he and Nick had been in for a year and a half.

“When I came out to you guys three years ago, you told me you’d love and accept me NO MATTER WHAT!” Nick said angrily.

“We DO, Nick. Don’t you see? This isn’t our idea!” Brian exclaimed.

“Management?” Nick whispered.

Kevin nodded. “We convinced them to let us bring it up. They wanted to just send you off somewhere.”

Nick blinked back the tears as he stood. “I’ll look online and find my own fat farm, thanks.”

“Nick,” AJ pleaded, but Nick was already walking back through the house.


	2. Chapter 2

OVERPROTECTED  
Two

 

Justin dialed the phone and tapped his fingers on his knees.

“Whoever this is realizes that it is WAY too early to have a conversation.”

“Is Lance there?”

“Dammit, Justin, no! He stayed home last night. Why would you call HERE for him, anyway? Besides, aren’t you mad at him?”

“Yes. I need to talk to YOU.”

“Then why’d you ask for him?”

“Because...” Justin sighed in frustration. “Dammit, Chris, get your ass outta bed. I’m coming over.” Justin hung up.

 

“I need your help,” Justin said when Chris opened the door.

“Dude, you need way more help then I can give you.”

“Chris, I’m serious.”

Something in Justin’s eyes drove the smile from Chris’ face. “Sure, J. C’mon in. I just started coffee.”

Justin followed Chris into the kitchen. “Thanks.” Justin sat down with his coffee. “I love all the guys, Chris, but I’d have to say you’re my best friend. You helped me come out as bisexual, and you’ve always tried to understand.”

“I do try.”

“That’s why I need YOUR help. I need to disappear.”

“For how long.”

“All summer.”

“What?” Chris gasped.

“Chris, I have no clue of who I am. Everything’s done for me. My clothes are chosen for me. People drive me around. I’m told where to be and when to be there. I went from a normal kid to this spoiled famous person. I missed everything in the middle.”

“I was wondering if you’d notice,” Chris said, and Justin stared at him. “I’ve watched it happen, but it was never my place to say anything.” Chris smiled. “I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Thanks,” Justin said gratefully. “Thanks a lot.”

“Okay...anyplace special you had in mind?”

“Texas,” Justin said. “I like Texas.”

“Okay. Make yourself some breakfast. I’ll make some calls.”

 

Nick zipped the suitcase closed and smiled at his brother. “That’s it.”

“Do you REALLY have to go?” Aaron asked sadly. Nick ruffled his hair.

“Sorry, bud, but I do. Tell me the story one more time.”

Aaron sighed. “You’re at a weight loss camp in Colorado. They don’t let you contact anyone outside, because it’s such a strict program.” Aaron frowned. “But, Nick, everyone knows you’d never go that far from the ocean.”

“Or they’ll think I went as far from the ocean as possible, to keep from being distracted,” Nick pointed out. “Here. This has the address and phone number of the house I’m renting in Surfside Beach.”

“Sounds like something from Baywatch,” Aaron grumbled.

“Well, it’s not from Baywatch. It’s in Texas. And if there’s any kind of emergency, you call me there or on my cell, understand?” Aaron nodded. “But otherwise, no one can know where I am, okay?”

Aaron hugged Nick. “I love you, Nick.”

“I love you, too, AC,” Nick sighed, hugging the one person who thought he was perfect, no matter what.

 

“Okay, the house I rented is small.”

“Good,” Justin said.

“I mean it, Justin. It’s small. Like two bedroom small.”

“And I meant it when I said good, Chris. It’s what I want,” Justin said.

“I’ll send along that box tomorrow, but otherwise, everything you should need is in those two suitcases.” Chris handed Justin an envelope. “There’s a bank account in your name in town. When it starts to get low, the bank can contact your bank here and have money wired over. But if you live the way you SAY you wanna live, you shouldn’t’ need more money.” Chris smiled at Justin. “Are you SURE about this?”

“Yes. I want to be out on my own, Chris.” Justin looked at the envelope. “And this Surfside Beach is the place to do it.”

 

Justin’s flight landed at noon, but he still had an hour-long drive from the tiny airport to the small town on the coast. Chris had a rental car waiting at the airport, and Justin made good time.

He unlocked the door of the house and slowly walked in. Chris wasn’t lying when he had said the house was small. It was all on one floor, with a kitchen, living room, dining room, tiny bathroom, and two bedrooms. He smiled as he walked through the simply-furnished rooms. It was exactly what he wanted.

Justin unpacked his things, then went back to the car. He had passed a few stores on his way to the house, and there were a lot of things he needed...like a cookbook, for starters.

 

Nick sighed as he looked at his boat. “Take good care of her,” he said wistfully to the man he had hired to return the boat to Florida. Nick had spent a week sailing along the coast, relaxing and thinking. In his heart, he knew that Kevin and the others had meant well, but their words had still hurt him. He was tired of being the butt of all the jokes, tired of being the one in the limelight. He was planning on blending into the woodwork and trying to figure everything out.

The small condo he had rented was three blocks from the marina. His clothing had been sent ahead, and he walked quickly, carrying only a backpack. Nick was pleased with the condo. It was tiny, but he could walk out his back door onto the beach. He stood at his bedroom window for a long time, watching the waves break. His stomach growled and he realized he had some serious shopping to do.

 

Nick stood in the front of the supermarket, wondering where to begin. He looked down at his stomach and blushed, realizing that on the few occasions that he shopped for himself, he bought things like snacks and soda and ice cream. He sighed and turned his cart around. Time to change all that.

 

Justin checked his list. “Got the pickles, got ketchup. Now for lettuce and salad dressing.” He swung his cart around and slammed into someone. “God, I’m sorry!”

“Holy shit,” the other person whispered, pushing the baseball cap up away from his face.

Justin stared at a face he knew all too well. “What the hell are YOU doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

OVERPROTECTED  
Three

 

“It’s a free country. I can be anywhere I want,” Nick snapped, self-consciously removing his glasses.

Justin pushed his own hat down tighter. “I’m serious, Carter.”

“I’m here to do practice runs on my boat,” Nick lied. “For racing.”

“Can’t you do that in Florida?”

“Everyone knows everything I do in Florida. What are YOU doing here?”

“Research,” Justin said quickly. “For a movie Lance wants me to do.”

“Oh.” Nick looked him in the eye. “Look, Timberlake, I was planning on keeping it real low-key around here.”

“Me, too.”

“Good. So you stay outta my way, and I’ll stay outta yours.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

“Good.” Nick walked away, making sure he was around the corner before he put his glasses back on.

 

Justin walked through the paperback and magazine section of the supermarket. Books were cheaper here than at the bookstore where he’d bought his cookbook, and he was determined to act and think like a “normal” person. He picked up the latest Stephen King, a few mystery novels that he knew JC had liked, and all the Harry Potter books he could get his hands on. Chris had ranted and raved about them, and Justin figured they were worth a try, if they had held Chris’ limited attention.

Justin pawed through the magazines, grabbing “Rolling Stone,” “Entertainment Weekly,” and “People.” He frowned, feeling fluffy and stupid. He had no clue what was going on in the world outside music, movies and television. He put back the “EW” and picked out an issue of “Time,” instead.

A face on the cover of another magazine caught Justin’s eye. He pulled out the “16” magazine and read the headline on the cover. “Carter Family Secrets, Told by Aaron and Nick’s Own Mother!” Justin felt a tiny pang of sympathy for Nick. It would suck having a parent like that.

 

Nick picked up a bunch of celery stalks. He liked celery, and it was good for you. He also grabbed some carrots and green peppers, and a container of fat-free ranch dip. He was thinking about Justin Timberlake when someone said, “You actually LIKE that stuff?”

“Yeah,” Nick shrugged. He turned to see a redheaded man of his own age standing behind him. “It’s okay.”

“You new around here?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. Just for the summer.”

“Oh. One of THOSE.” But the man’s smile was friendly. “I’m Max.”

“Nick.” Nick shook Max’s hand.

“You play basketball, Nick?”

“I love it.”

“We play every morning at a park on the west side of town. Wanna join us?”

“I live in the condos near here…and I don’t have a car.”

“I’ll swing by for you. What’s the number of your condo?”

“Six-forty.”

“Okay. I’ll be over around eight.”

“Cool,” Nick said, smiling and trying not to see too enthusiastic. “Thanks, Max.”

“Sure thing. See ya tomorrow.” Max ambled away. Nick smiled to himself and continued with his shopping.

 

“That’s eighty-two fourteen,” the teenaged girl behind the register said to Justin. Justin counted out eighty-three dollars and handed it to her.

“Here you are.”

“That’s a lot of food. You and your girlfriend must be big eaters,” the girl said.

Justin smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had innocently flirted with him. “Well, I’m afraid I’m the only pig here. I just moved into a place, and I’m stocking up.”

“Oh, well, you have a good day, and PLEASE stop by again,” she said with a wink.

Justin turned on the million-watt smile. “You bet.” He went out of the store, still smiling. He had shopped without being mobbed, and a pretty girl had flirted with him, like he was just another guy. He sighed happily as he put his groceries into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

OVERPROTECTED  
Four

 

Nick was ready when Max beeped his horn the next morning. He ran out of the condo, carrying a towel and a bottle of water. “You come prepared,” Max observed.

“I sweat a lot when I play,” Nick said, suddenly feeling very big and oafish.

“I understand THAT. That’s why we play so early in the morning…to avoid the afternoon heat,” Max replied. “So…you don’t sound like you’re from Texas.”

“Florida,” Nick told him. “Tampa.”

“Cool. I’ve never been to Florida, but I’ve always wanted to go.”

They chatted until Max pulled into a gravel parking lot. “This is nice,” Nick said, looking around the small park. “Quiet.”

“Yeah. Life’s not real exciting around here.”

“That’s just fine with me,” Nick said.

Seven other guys were already shooting baskets on the court. Max introduced Nick around, then frowned. “Where’s Michael?”

“I dunno,” a boy named Jesse said. “He usually gets here early.”

“We’ll give him ten minutes, then we’ll just play four on five if he doesn’t show,” Max decided. He tossed Nick a ball. “Warm up, Florida.”

 

Justin stretched and yawned as he looked out at his tiny backyard. He kinda wished Chris had found him a house near the beach, but Justin knew that most of those houses would have been huge and pretentious…the exact opposite of what he was looking for.

He decided to walk to the beach, just to see how long it would take. He hadn’t brought his treadmill, and it was a nice day. He wanted to be outside enjoying it, something he didn’t normally get to do. He put on a tank top and shorts, then dug out his favorite Nikes. They were expensive, but so worn and battered that no one would notice.

He whistled as he locked the door of his little house. The sun was warm on his face, the breeze was light, and he was taking a walk…just like a normal person.

 

“Okay, obviously Michael isn’t gonna show. Let’s get started,” Max grumbled. “You five against us four.”

“Hey…maybe that dude wants to play.” Jesse pointed to a man walking along the edge of the park.

Nick recognized the curly hair and long legs immediately. “Wonderful,” he muttered.

“Hey, kid!” Max yelled. “C’mere!”

Justin ambled over, doing a double take when he saw Nick. “Who, me?”

“Yeah. We’re short a guy. You play?”

“I sure do.”

“Good. You’re on our team.” Max introduced him around, saying everyone’s name. Nick muttered a hello, studying his shoes. “And you are?”

“Justin.”

“No way you can have BOTH the new guys,” Jesse complained. “Look how tall they both are!”

“I’ll switch,” Nick said quickly.

“Cool. We’ll take Alex, then. Justin, you guard Nick,” Max ordered. Justin nodded, smiling grimly at Nick.

“Your ass is MINE, Carter,” he said quietly.

“In your dreams, Timberlake,” Nick growled.

Nick’s team won the toss and went on the offensive. Justin was all over Nick, blocking shots and generally annoying the hell out of him. And when Justin’s team had the ball, Justin made shot after beautiful shot. Nick watched the slender body jump for yet another rebound. He and Justin had never really interacted, but Nick had to admit that Justin Timberlake was a beautiful creature. He was graceful and toned and beautiful…everything that Nick wasn’t.

 

When Nick’s team scored the final point to win the game, Justin watched Nick fall onto the grass, panting for breath. The morning was hot, and all of the guys had removed their shirts…except Nick. He was drenched in sweat, and his tshirt clung to his skin. For someone as big as Nick was, he had moved incredibly fast around the court. Justin was almost jealous of the way Nick could barrel after the ball without anyone calling foul.

“Hey.” Jesse sat down on the curb next to Justin. “Good game. Justin, right?”

“Yeah.” Justin slapped his hand. “Very good game.”

“We do this every day. You interested?”

“Sure,” Justin said, grinning.

“You look familiar, but I’m not sure where I know you from,” Jesse said, and Justin’s heart began to pound.

“I doubt it. I mean, I’m just here for the summer…from Florida,” Justin said.

“Do you live at Disneyworld?” Jesse teased.

“Close. Orlando.”

“I was there once. Cool place.”

“Yeah,” Justin shrugged. “I’m not there much.”

“A few of us are going for breakfast. Interested?”

“Uh…” Justin didn’t know what to say. He desperately wanted to hang out with these new friends, but he felt uncomfortable around Nick. Nick knew the truth, and Justin wanted to keep the truth well under wraps.

“Me and Florida here are going to the beach. You in?” Max asked, walking over with Nick. Justin looked at Nick, then looked at Jesse.

“Nah…we’re going to the Coffee Pot for breakfast. You come with us,” Jesse suggested.

“No way. I want to introduce Nick here to the beauties of our beach,” Max said with a grin. Justin was shocked to see Nick ever-so-subtly roll his eyes. 

“Thanks, though. Thanks for asking me to play. Great game.” Justin held out his hand and Max shook it. “Nick…nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Nick finally looked Justin in the eye. “I hope so. I’m totally ready to kick your ass again.”

Justin flinched but smiled. “We’ll see.”

“C’mon, Justin. Later, guys.” Jesse started walking to his car, and Justin followed.

Nick watched him walk away, wondering why in the world he had acted so rude towards him. Justin wasn’t that bad…except for the fact that he was spoiled and arrogant and knew everything about Nick that he wanted to hide. “I am SO ready for the beach,” he said to Max, turning away from Justin’s distant figure.


	5. Chapter 5

OVERPROTECTED  
Five

 

Justin hung out with Jesse until almost noon that day. He was twenty-one, like Justin, and totally into basketball and music, like Justin. If Justin hadn’t been convinced that Jesse was completely straight, he would have allowed himself to become more interested in him. As it was, Justin was just glad to have made a new friend, one who had no clue who he was.

Justin let himself into the house, thinking about Nick. Nick wasn’t really a jerk or anything, but something about him rubbed Justin the wrong way. Chris the Psychologist had said once that Justin didn’t like Nick because he and Nick were so much alike.

“We are not,” Justin said out loud, thinking back to that particular conversation. He undressed and stood in front of the mirror. “I’m way hotter, I’m in better shape, and I totally sing better.” Justin continued talking to himself as he turned on the shower. “The ONLY things we have in common are that we both are in pop groups, we’re both the youngest members of our groups, we both were born in January, we both have blue eyes, and we both have had to grow up in the public eye.” Justin froze, staring at the shower curtain. Maybe he and Nick had more in common than he had thought.

 

Nick opened his eyes and his first thought was of Justin Timberlake. He cursed himself for that, then sat up and stretched. He couldn’t figure out why Justin was in this tiny town. He didn’t buy that movie research crap for a second. It was as if the devil had sent Justin to Texas just to annoy him. He didn’t think that Justin would actually tell anyone the truth, because that would mean spilling the truth about himself. It was the fact that Justin COULD tell if he wanted to that bothered Nick. He decided to stay on the defensive, just to be safe.

He got out of bed and started coffee. He grabbed an apple and munched on it as he walked out back to look at the ocean. He looked down the beach at the large houses. Justin was probably in one of those, sleeping in the lap of luxury. Nick decided to walk down to that neighborhood and look around.

 

Justin tied his sneakers, determined to walk to the beach this time. He had enjoyed the basketball game, but he really wanted to relax on the beach. He grabbed a bottle of water and set off at a brisk pace.

It didn’t take him very long, and he was soon sighing with pleasure as he walked over a dune and saw the sparkling blue water. He took off his shoes, tied the laces together, and slung them over his shoulder as he walked through the surf. He looked up the beach and sighed. The houses were beautiful and huge. As he got closer, he wondered which one was Nick’s. He would obviously be living near the water; even Justin knew about Nick’s ocean fetish.

 

Nick cut through a yard and headed for the beach. Nothing had struck him as belonging to Justin, though one house with a half-basketball court had caught his eye. He looked down at the water and saw Justin walking at the edge. He decided to try and make a polite effort. “Hey!” Nick yelled.

Justin looked up. “Oh, hello.”

“Please don’t sound TOO thrilled to see me,” Nick said, rolling his eyes.

Justin ignored the remark. “That one yours?” He pointed to the yard that Nick had just walked through.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Nick said. “Gorgeous, isn’t it? Which one’s yours?”

“You can’t see it from here,” Justin said truthfully.

“Good game yesterday, huh? Those guys were nice. Max and I spent most of the morning out here on the beach.” Nick looked at Justin as he spoke, drinking in the golden-topped curls and the chapped red lips.

“Yeah, they were nice,” Justin replied. “I’ll probably play again.” He fidgeted nervously, trying not to notice Nick’s broad shoulders and full red lips. “Well, uh, I’ll see ya.” Justin turned and walked away.

“Bye,” Nick said sadly, watching Justin walk away. He had actually enjoyed talking to him, though it was hard to keep all the lies straight. He watched Justin grow smaller and smaller on the beach, then he started back to his condo.

 

“Hello?” Justin said quickly, grabbing the phone. It had been ringing as he walked in the front door.

“Justin? This is Jesse.”

“Oh, hey,” Justin said, smiling. “I was just out for a walk.”

“Me and Steve are going to the Coffee Pot for a while…wanna meet us there?”

“You guys own stock in that place or something?” Justin joked. The Coffee Pot was a small coffee shop, with pastries and breakfast in the morning, and poetry readings and performances at night. It was very bohemian, and Justin knew JC would just love it.

“You’d think so. Nah…Steve has the hots for that one counter girl, and I said I’d keep him company.”

“Yeah, sure. I can be there in an hour.”

“Cool…see ya.”

Justin smiled as he went to shower. A friend had called him and wanted to just hang out. “Normal” life was just getting better and better.

 

“You ever do this?” Justin asked, motioning to a flyer on the table. Jesse leaned over to read it.

“Open mike night, Tuesday through Thursday. Why would I do that?”

“You said you sing.”

“In the shower. I could never perform onstage,” Jesse said with a laugh. “Why? You thinking of doing it?”

“No,” Justin said, pushing the flyer away. “I’m not a performer, either.” But when Jesse wasn’t looking, Justin folded the flyer and slipped it into his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

OVERPROTECTED  
Six

 

What am I to do with my life/You will find it out, don’t worry/How am I supposed to do what’s right/You just got to do it your way/I can’t help the way I feel/My life has been so overprotected…

 

“Florida…glad you could make it,” Max said, slapping Nick on the back. “Any problems finding the place?”

“No,” Nick said, sitting in the empty chair next to Max. “Your directions were perfect.”

“Wanna beer?” Max picked up the pitcher and an empty glass. Nick frowned. He knew that beer was NOT on his diet, but he wasn’t about to sit and explain why he didn’t want to drink.

“Sure. Thanks.”

“You remember Alex, right? And this is Michael, the loser who stood us up the other morning,” Max said, pouring Nick’s beer.

“I TOLD you. Something came up!” Michael protested. With his dark hair and green eyes, he reminded Nick of Kevin, though he was sure that Michael didn’t have a stick up his ass the size of Kansas, the way Kevin did.

“You playing tomorrow?” Alex asked Nick.

“Probably. Oh…you don’t need to come get me,” Nick said to Max. “I bought a motorcycle.”

Max’s mouth fell open. “You BOUGHT a motorcycle? Just went out and BOUGHT one?”

“An old one,” Nick said quickly. “It’s old and beat up…I saw a sign in front of a house this morning. I got it cheap…and it’s enough to get me from point A to point B.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Nick looked around the crowded bar. “I like this place.”

“We practically live here,” Alex told him. They have a great rock band. Every night they have a contest. If you go up and sing with the band, or if you play with them, and the crowd likes you, you win a hundred bucks.”

“And most of the people who do it suck, so it’s hysterical,” Max added.

“Do the other guys come here?” Nick asked.

Michael laughed. “Nope. This is too hard-core for them. Steve and Jesse and a few of the others go to a coffee house down the street. Poetry, acoustic music, all that stuff.”

“Oh,” Nick said. He was glad Justin wouldn’t be showing up, but at the same time, he was sorry he wouldn’t be seeing him.

 

Justin was already at the court shooting baskets when the first person arrived at the court the next morning. He had brought his own ball, and he was shooting his way around the key.

“Hey,” Jesse said, running across the court. “You’re up early.”

“I’m used to going on very little sleep,” Justin said. “Unlike my best friend, Josh, who could sleep twenty hours a day.”

“What exactly do you do? Are you a student?” Jesse asked, shooting his own ball.

“I’m kinda undecided right now. I have a job, and I like it, but I’m beginning to rethink my future,” Justin told him. Jesse nodded.

“I understand THAT.”

Players straggled in little by little. Michael was absent once again, which was good. No one would have to sit out. Teams were shuffled around a bit, but Justin and Nick found themselves on opposing sides once again. Justin played it cool, guarding when he had to, but otherwise leaving Nick alone. Nick barreled around the court, running Justin over a few times, but always stopping to help him up from the ground. Justin tried to get angry with him, but he couldn’t. It was hard to get angry with someone with a smile like Nick’s.

“You just need to move quicker,” Nick teased gently.

“You just need to quit shoving your big ass around,” Justin snapped. He immediately regretted it.

“Sorry,” Nick whispered, blushing to his ears. A cellphone ring made them all stop. “I think that’s mine.” Nick went over to his bag. “Hello?” Nick’s face went white and he sat down hard. The other guys continued to shoot, but Justin walked over to Nick. “But you’re okay? God, don’t scare me like that. Be careful and take it easy. Do…do you want me to come home?” Nick paused. “Okay, if you’re sure. I love you. Bye.” He looked up at Justin and quickly wiped at the tears in his eyes.

“God, are you okay?” Justin asked, squatting down.

“Yeah…that, uh, that was Aaron. He was out on his motorbike yesterday and had a little tumble. Broke his shoulder bone.”

“Is he okay?” Justin asked gently. Everyone knew how tight Nick and his brother were.

“Yeah. He’s fine. He thinks it’s exciting. He doesn’t get why we’re all so freaked out,” Nick said with a weak laugh.

“I’m glad he’s okay,” Justin said sincerely, putting a hand on Nick’s arm. He pulled back instantly, feeling as if he had gotten burned. Nick frowned.

“Yeah, thanks, I guess.” He snapped the phone shut and stood. “I’m ready to continue kicking your ass now.”

 

Justin mentally kicked himself as he unlocked his front door. He had NO clue why he kept going off on Nick Carter. Nick had actually been really nice, and it felt good knowing that someone else understood what he was going through. He wondered if Nick really WOULD understand. He was a year older than Justin, but it wasn’t like that was a big difference. No one in Justin’s own life understood, and Justin knew from observation at public functions that Nick was doing everything in his power to keep the lives of his younger siblings as normal as possible. That impressed Justin.

And then there was the fact that somewhere along the line, Nick Carter had turned incredibly hot. When the hell had THAT happened? He used to be all skinny arms and legs, a total klutz, and now he was sexy and tall and built perfect in all the right places. Justin ran a hand down his thin frame and sighed, wishing for some of Nick’s size and power.

 

Nick turned down an offer to go out again with Max and Alex. He wanted to go home and email Aaron. When he sat down at his laptop, however, he stared at the wallpaper and didn’t type. He kept thinking about the concern in Justin’s face as he knelt before him. He did seem really sincere when he asked about Aaron. The others were nice about it as well, but they didn’t know what he had with Aaron, how special their relationship was. Justin did know, and he knew how worried Nick had been. That made his sudden change of attitude, pulling back when he touched Nick. Nick frowned and opened his email. He needed to quit thinking about Justin Timberlake.


	7. Chapter 7

OVERPROTECTED  
Seven

 

“Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!” Nick fell back onto the sand, panting for breath. Fifty crunches. He knew he should do more, try to get up to at least seventy-five, but he felt like his stomach muscles were about to jump through his skin and run away screaming. He rolled onto his side, then slowly got up. He went down to where the sand was wet and solid. He started doing push-ups, enjoying the sound of the waves breaking just beyond his reach. He closed his eyes, sweat rolling down his face.

It had been two weeks, and he was actually feeling healthier. He wasn’t losing weight overnight or anything, but he knew that what he was doing could only make him feel better in the long run. He had almost completely cut out junk food, though he still had to keep a half-gallon of ice cream in the freezer, for mental health if nothing else. He played basketball almost every day, and he tried to work out on the beach on the days he didn’t play. 

He finished his push-ups and sat up, staring at the water. Nick desperately missed his boat, though he knew there was NO way he could keep things low-key and still have a boat of his own. Max’s reaction to the motorcycle was enough proof of that. Max, Alex and the others had bought the story that Nick was a student on vacation, and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that.

 

Justin noticed Nick Carter as he walked up the beach. Nick finished a series of push-ups, then sat and stared at the water. Justin wondered how Aaron was. He hadn’t played basketball in over a week, preferring to stay around the house and write. JC would be proud of him; lyrics and music were flowing like a stopper had been taken out of a drain. Justin wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he avoided the basketball games so he could avoid Nick. Justin was thinking about him more than he liked, and it scared him. He couldn’t have a crush on Nick Carter. Things like that didn’t happen It was wrong in about nine hundred and twelve ways.

“Hey,” Nick said, turning his head and smiling. “Long time no see.”

“Uh, yeah, I was, uh, busy.”

Nick patted the sand next to him and Justin regretfully sat down. “How’s the research coming?”

“Research?” Justin looked at him blankly. “Oh, yeah, right. It’s good. Really good being here,” Justin said truthfully. “How’s the boat coming?”

“I don’t know,” Nick said before he thought. “Oh! I mean, I don’t know if we’ll have it ready in time for all the big races, but, you know, it’s good.”

“Good.” Justin nodded and stared out at the water.

“Haven’t seen you at the games,” Nick said.

Justin shrugged. “I had better things to do.” He winced at how arrogant the lie sounded.

“Of COURSE you did,” Nick said, and Justin glared at him.

“What does that mean?”

“You obviously don’t like hanging around with normal people. No one to worship the ground you walk on and all.”

“Normal people? Like you fit into that mold,” Justin said angrily.

Nick looked away. “Whatever. You know nothing about me. Why are you even down here? Doesn’t your big house have a PRIVATE beach?”

“I was walking and ended up here,” Justin said, ignoring the fact that he had chose this stretch of beach because he had seen Nick there before. “And I don’t think you need to be judging me that way. You don’t know shit about me.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” Nick stood. “You and your pretty little boyband.”

“Better a pretty boyband than a bunch of washed out fat old men,” Justin said, then bit his lip at the way Nick’s eyes darkened.

“Yep, that’s us.” Nick got up and walked away. Justin fought the urge to run after him, knowing that no amount of apologies would make up for the look on Nick’s face.

 

“Justin…we’re skipping the Coffee Pot tonight,” Jesse said. “How about something a little crazier?”

“What do you have in mind?” Justin asked, thinking that if Jesse knew what kinds of REALLY wild things Justin had done, he would have a heart attack.

“There’s this club…Alex and them go there a lot. More alternative stuff, really. I thought it’d be fun for you to see something else around town.”

“That sounds great. I like alternative stuff,” Justin said. “Want me to pick you up?”

“Sure. Be here at nine-thirty. Band goes on at ten.” Jesse hung up, and Justin picked through his meager wardrobe, trying to find something to wear.

The phone rang and Justin picked it up immediately. “You know where I live, so NOW what do you want?” Justin asked, laughing.

“Your first-born child. Oh, yeah…you’re like ninety percent gay, so that’s unlikely.”

“Chris!” Justin said happily. “Hi!”

“Hey, Curly. How are you?”

“Good. Really good. I love this place. I’ve made some good friends, and I play basketball like every morning,” Justin said enthusiastically. “Thank you SO much.”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Chris said softly, and Justin knew he was at Lance’s. “Worrying.”

“I’m so good, Chris, honest.”

“Any closer to straightening things out with what you want?”

Justin sighed. “No. Things are actually getting more confusing in some ways,” he replied, thinking of Nick Carter.

“Ah…do I sense a little romantic drama?”

“No. Well, no.” Justin blushed, even though Chris couldn’t see him.

“Ooh, yeah I do! Tell me!”

“Chris, who’s that?” Justin heard Lance say. 

Before Chris could reply, Justin said, “I’ll let you go. Love you. Bye.” He hung up quickly and went back to the closet.

 

“Hey! Justin!” Max waved Justin over. “Hey, Jesse. Pull up a chair, man.” 

Jesse and Justin sat down at the already-crowded table. Alex was there, as were Michael, Nick, and a few other guys. Nick nodded at him, but Justin looked away. Damn, but Nick looked good. He wore a white tanktop underneath a grey and blue checked short-sleeved shirt. His spiky hair stood up like someone had been pulling it, and the khaki shorts that Justin noticed when Nick stood to get more beer totally accentuated that nice ghetto booty. Justin shook his head and stared at the table.

 

Nick ordered three more pitchers of beer, then leaned on the bar. Justin had no legal right to look that hot. He wore a tight black tshirt that focused your vision directly on the nice abs, and his jeans were tight in all the right places. Nick let out a small groan as his dick hardened slightly. This was not good. There was probably some sort of law somewhere about wanting to lick rival boyband members. 

Nick looked back at the table. Justin was laughing at something Jesse was saying. His gaze caught Nick’s, and he actually frowned. Nick glared at the back of Justin’s curly head. He was a snide little bastard. 

“Here ya go, kid.” The bartender sat the pitchers down.

“What do you have to do to get onstage?” Nick asked suddenly. The man grinned.

“What do you do?”

“Play drums and sing.”

“We’ll get you on in fifteen minutes. Can you be ready?”

“Sure.” Nick carried the pitchers back and stood by the table. “Here, guys.”

“Aren’t you gonna sit?” Michael asked.

“No, I, uh, have to do something.” Nick lingered by the table until the band finished their next two songs.

“Okay, so we have another candidate!” The lead singer yelled, and everyone cheered.

“Oh, good. Some talentless bastard is gonna go up there and make a fool of himself!” Max rubbed his hands together gleefully.

“One talentless bastard, coming up,” Nick said, walking towards the stage. The band congregated at the side of the stage. “Hey.”

“What do you wanna do?” The singer asked.

“Do you guys know “Try to Be Nice?” I play drums and sing.”

“Isn’t that a chick song?” The tiny drummer asked. Nick looked at him silently, raising himself to his full height. “Hey, ya know, whatever. I’m not playing it, so I don’t give a fuck.” The drummer went to the bar.

Nick went to sit behind the drums. He looked out at the audience. His entire table looked shocked, but Justin was the most dumbfounded. Nick’s eyes narrowed. He’d show that little shit. Fat old men his ass.

“You ready?” The bassist asked. Nick nodded and took a deep breath.

“Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes, and he says that it looks like you’re wearing some kind of disguise, because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied, and I hope you bought that shirt at half price…and every word I say falls flat on the floor, I try to tell a joke, he’s heard it before, and I don’t think I can take it no more, he’s driving me right out my front door…” Nick paused before the chorus and looked at the lead singer. The man was smiling at nodding at him. “Why do you do what you do to me, baby…shaking my confidence, driving me crazy…you know if I could, I’d do anything for you, please don’t ignore me because you know I adore you…can’t you just pretend to be nice, can you at least pretend to be nice, if you could just pretend to be nice…well, everything in my life would be alright…”

“Wow,” Max said, mouth falling open. “He’s really good.”

“Yeah,” Justin said faintly, as Nick’s eyes found him. He looked right at Justin as he sang, and Justin began to blush.

“And I try so hard to just to figure him out, but he won’t tell me what he’s been thinking about, and then he falls asleep on the living room couch, with his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out…then he disappears for a week at a time, and then he shows up, just like everything’s fine, I don’t get what goes on in his mind, but I’m tired of hearing that same stupid line…why do you do what you do to me, baby? Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy…you know if I could I’d do anything for you, please don’t ignore me cause you know I adore you…can’t you just pretend to be nice? Can you at least pretend to nice? If you could just pretend to be nice…well, everything in my life would be alright…”

The crowd screamed their approval as the song ended. Nick beamed with pleasure, bowing his head shyly. The manager ran over, a hundred dollar bill in his hand. He took it and shoved it into his shorts pocket. He searched the crowd for Justin…but his seat at the table was empty.


	8. Chapter 8

OVERPROTECTED  
Eight

 

“Florida, what the hell was that?” Max screamed, hugging Nick. “I didn’t know you could do that!”

“I’m full of surprises,” Nick said. He looked at Justin’s empty seat. “Where’d he go?”

“He said something about needing air,” Jesse said. “You were great up there, man.”

“Thanks,” Nick said. “I’m gonna go check on Justin.” He left the bar and looked up and down the sidewalk, finally spotting Justin on a nearby bench. He walked over. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Justin didn’t look up.

“Mind if I sit?”

Justin shrugged. “It’s a free country.”

Nick bit back a sarcastic reply and sat down. “So…you okay?”

“No,” Justin said, looking up. Nick was shocked to see that Justin was crying.

“Was my singing that bad?” Nick teased gently.

Justin shook his head. “No. It was amazing. You just got right up there and did it…all by yourself. Totally spontaneous, planned by no one but you. No fear.”

“I was scared to death,” Nick admitted.

“I couldn’t tell. I’m so damn jealous, Nick. You come here and just blend right in. No one saw Nick Carter up there, they just saw some guy behind a set of drums.”

“You could do it, too,” Nick said.

“I don’t have drums to hide behind. And I’m not sure I could. I’m not like you. I’ve never done anything unscripted in my entire life…since I was fourteen years old.” Justin decided to be honest. “There is no movie. I ran away.”

“From what?”

“Being Justin Timberlake, NSYNC member. I have no clue who regular Justin Timberlake is…I don’t think I ever have. I’m part JC, part Lance, part Joey, part Chris…but I’m not sure where the Justin part is. I don’t know who I am or what I want. I came here to be normal, to fit in for once in my life. I don’t live in one of those big beach houses…I have a tiny place on the other side of town.” Justin looked away again. “I’m sorry I lied…but you just assumed…”

“I assumed the totally wrong thing,” Nick interrupted. “And I’m sorry for what I said before…about you living in the big house and having better things to do.”

“Already forgotten,” Justin said, wiping at his eyes. “I know you were singing about me…I haven’t been very nice to you. I was just afraid of you telling the truth about me.”

“Speaking of telling the truth,” Nick said, sighing. “I’m not here for the boat. My boat’s back in Florida.” He looked away. It was his turn to cry. “I’m here because I’m fat.”

“Um, what?” Justin asked, thoroughly confused.

“Apparently management thought I needed to lose weight even before we start shaping up for a possible tour. Therefore, Kevin took it upon himself to give me the news that I’ve moved from being the young and cute Backstreet Boy to the young and fat Backstreet Boy. So I skipped out…telling them that I was going to a fat camp somewhere. Aaron’s the only one who knows I’m here.”

“Nick, you are so not fat!” Justin said, shocked. He and the other members of his group got into hellish arguments at times, but they would never EVER tell someone that they were fat. Even if management threatened to blow up their houses or something. “I just…man, you are not fat. You’re tall, and you’re big-boned…but you aren’t fat. If you were fat, you’d be fat all over. Fat arms, fat legs, fat face…” Justin ran a hand along Nick’s slender arm. “And you’re not.”

“Big-boned,” Nick repeated with a smile. “That sounds like something my grandmother would say.”

“Well, take it from Granny Timberlake. You are not fat, and I’d like to kick their asses for saying it,” Justin growled. 

Nick laughed out loud. “Someday I might just take you up on that.” He looked at Justin. “Feeling any better?”

“A little,” Justin said. “I knew all along that you’d understand. Your life is a mirror image of mine.”

“More or less,” Nick agreed. “Hey…wanna come over tomorrow? We could just hang out…talk some more.”

“I think I remember where your house is,” Justin said. Nick blushed.

“Uh, that wasn’t my house. I’m in the condos by the dock,” Nick said, and Justin smiled.

“Liar.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Let’s go back in.” Justin stood. “Maybe they want an encore from that talented Florida stranger.”

“Hardly,” Nick said, but he followed Justin back into the bar, a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

OVERPROTECTED  
Nine

 

There was a knock on Nick’s door promptly at ten the next morning. “Right on time,” Nick said to himself, hurrying to the door. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face. It was so nice to be able to be honest with someone. “Hi,” he said, suddenly shy.

“Hey there,” Justin said, smiling at him. “I, uh, brought breakfast. Do you like coffee?”

“Live on it,” Nick told him, moving aside. “There’s a nice little deck out back. We can sit there.”

“I brought coffee and pastries. Fat free,” Justin said, and Nick was touched. “I shouldn’t be eating all the crap I’ve been eating, either.”

Nick grabbed some paper towels and plates, and they went out back onto the deck. “This smells good,” Nick said, inhaling the steaming coffee. “I love coffee, but I can’t make it for shit.”

“Well, this is from The Coffee Pot, but I make a damn good cup of coffee, if I say so myself,” Justin said. He laughed. “It’s about ALL I can do in the kitchen, but at least it’s something to be proud of.”

“You hang out at that place a lot, don’t you?” Nick asked.

“The Coffee Pot? Yeah. It’s great. I think you’d really like it. A lot quieter than the place we were at last night, but there is a lot of talent there. They have open mike nights, and I’ve heard a few of the performers. Really incredible.”

“Have you sang there yet?” 

“Hardly,” Justin said, blushing. “I, uh, I can’t.”

“Wait a minute.” Nick chewed what was in his mouth, then stared at Justin. “You’re telling me that Justin Timberlake has stage fright?”

“That’s just it,” Justin said, and Nick felt sorry for what he had said. “Justin Timberlake is used to having NSYNC behind him. Justin Timberlake has never really had to carry a stage all by himself. I can’t do it.” 

Nick smiled at him sympathetically. “I bet you could,” he said. “You’re an amazing performer.”

“That’s just it. I don’t really WANT to be a performer, I don’t think,” Justin said. “You know, everyone is talking about how I’m gonna have this great solo career, but I’ll look like an idiot singing and dancing all by myself. And that’s all I know how to do. I don’t know how to just sing or play something. I want to be a musician…not just a performer.”

Nick looked at him thoughtfully. “Justin, you have amazing stage presence. You can’t deny that. You’ll just have to focus…draw all that into what you really want to do.”

“I still haven’t figured that out yet,” Justin said, sighing. “Well, enough depression from me. Have you heard from Aaron?”

“He’s doing good,” Nick said, unable to keep from smiling. “Getting all the girls to sign his cast…getting all the attention he can.”

“Like big brother like little brother, right?” Justin asked, smiling. “Girls falling all over you Carter boys.”

“Uh, yeah,” Nick said, blushing. He was opening up to Justin, but this was NOT the time to come out to him. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure.” Justin stood, brushing the crumbs off his lap. “I’ll race you down the beach.”

Nick eyed him skeptically. “If you haven’t noticed, I outweigh you by like three hundred pounds. I’ll never beat you.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. Want a head start?”

“No,” Nick said. “Let me get my sneakers.”

They raced down the beach, and Justin did beat Nick, but only by inches. “See? You’re not as bad as you think,” Justin told him, panting for breath.

“Everyone else thinks I am, though,” Nick muttered, but Justin heard him.

“You need to stop. God, Nick, I’d give anything to look like you!”

Nick stared at him. “What?”

“Uh…” Justin kicked at some sand. “I just…you’re all broad and big…you kick ass on the court because you can move fast, but your size is intimidating. I have decent muscles…but you’re built…nice.” Justin wished the ground would swallow him whole.

A smile radiated from Nick’s face. “You know…I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Justin said. He looked out at the ocean and sighed. Nick watched him, feeling that urge to lick Justin all over. He frowned and looked at his feet. This was Justin Timberlake. Licking was definitely not allowed.


	10. Chapter 10

OVERPROTECTED  
Ten

 

“I TOLD you, Carter, I’m not playing today!” Justin snapped into the phone. He opened one eye and looked at the clock. “It’s nine-thirty. Shouldn’t you be at the park already?”

“Carter? Who’s that? Your new boyfriend?”

“Chris.” Justin yawned and stretched. “Hey. How are you?”

“Who’s Carter?” Chris repeated.

“How’s Lance? Is that stick still up his ass?”

“He does NOT have a stick up his ass,” Chris growled.

“If you say so,” Justin said cheerfully.

“Who’s this Carter guy?” Chris demanded.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

 

“And you can’t tell a SOUL, Chris. I mean it.”  
“I swear on Lance’s dick,” Chris replied solemnly.

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed. “Nick Carter has also found his way to this little corner of the world.”

“You’re right. I don’t believe you. Who’s this guy, really?”

“Nick Carter, Chris. His bandmates were giving him a hard time, so he escaped.”

“Hmm…sounds familiar,” Chris said. “So, you guys are friends now or something?”

“I guess so. He’s a pretty cool guy.”

“He’s a hottie, too,” Chris commented. Justin smiled.

“Yeah…I kinda noticed that myself.”

 

Two days later, Justin showed up at the park. “Hey,” Nick said, smiling at him. “I called you a bunch of times. I was starting to get worried about you.”

“Yeah, well, Chris called. That kinda threw me for a loop. He’s the only one who knows where I am, and hearing his voice sorta shoved me back to reality for a while.”

“Are you okay?” Nick asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Justin said, shrugging.

They were placed on opposite teams again, but this time it was a lot harder for Justin to guard Nick. One of the main reasons he had disappeared for a few days after Chris’ call was because he couldn’t get Nick out of his head, and that scared him. He had gone to the local music store and bought every Backstreet CD they had in stock. That earned him a look from the clerk, so he threw in some Fleetwood Mac, Black Sabbath, Creed and Puddle of Mudd for good measure. He kept thinking about Nick’s bright blue eyes, his sexy grin, and his full red lips. When Justin caught himself flipping through an issue of “Bop” magazine at the grocery store, he knew he was in trouble. He was acting like a teenage girl over someone who was most definitely straight.

“Justin, are you okay?” Jesse asked as Nick made yet another three-point shot.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just distracted. I’m sorry, guys,” he said to his teammates. They clapped him on the back and told him not to worry about it.

“So…we all going to the bar tonight?” Max asked as the game ended.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Nick said.

“Why, Florida? You too big of a star now to go out with us?” Michael teased. Nick froze. He knew that Michael was referring to his song the other night, but the words still scared him.

“No, I just don’t really like to drink much,” Nick said. The other men looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

Justin knew that Nick wasn’t drinking because of his diet. He also knew that Nick would rather die than admit that. “Nick, didn’t you tell me something about your friend Alex who had to go into rehab?” Justin said quickly. Nick gave him a smile of gratitude.

“Yeah…Alex. He let drugs and alcohol rule his life for a while, and he’s only a few years older than me. It kinda scared me,” Nick said truthfully.

“I understand,” Max said. “Come along anyway, okay? If you tell the bartender you’re a designated driver, he’ll give you free Cokes all night.”

“Okay,” Nick said, smiling at him. “Meet you guys there at ten?”

“Sounds good.” The group began to disperse, with different sets of guys walking together and talking. Nick turned to Justin.

“You coming tonight?”

“I…well…” Justin stammered.

“I’d really like it if you would,” Nick said almost shyly. “I really like hanging out with you, Justin.” Nick laughed out loud. “And I never thought I’d hear myself say that.”

“Yeah, well, do you realize I could get thrown out of the group for hanging out with YOU?” Justin teased. “This is like treason or something.”

“We’ll just call you Benedict Arnold from now on,” Nick said, slinging an arm around Justin’s shoulder as they headed for the parking lot. Justin tried not to shiver with delight.

“The way I wish you would…the way I know you could…” Justin sang quietly, his fingers moving over the chords. “Yes…that’s it…” Justin picked up his pencil and scribbled down the lyrics as well as the guitar chords.

“Justin?” He heard someone yell through the front door. He quickly shoved the notebook under his pillow, and pushed the guitar back into its case. He snapped the lid shut, then stood the guitar in the corner. “Justin?”

“Coming!” Justin yelled, hurrying to the front door, which he had left open to allow the gentle breeze to air out the house. “Oh, hey, Nick.”

“Hey, yourself,” Nick said with a smile. “Haven’t seen ya for a few days, so I thought I’d drop by. Do you mind?”

“No…of course not,” Justin said. He moved aside and let Nick in. “What’s up?”

“Nothing…Aaron called me…everyone’s doing good, bleh bleh bleh…Kevin’s beside himself because he can’t find the camp I said I was going to…that would be because it doesn’t exist,” Nick said with a grin. “I love fooling him.”

“That’s how I feel about Lance sometimes. He pokes his nose in my business all the time, for the good of the band, he says. But it’s my business and NOT his.”

“Does he have a reason to worry?” Nick asked. Justin frowned and blushed slightly.

“Uh, well, the last conversation we had, he kinda had a reason. I, uh, was drunk and I let someone do body shots with me, and, uh, he got a little ballistic. It ended up in a tabloid.”

“Yeah, I can see him getting upset about that,” Nick said with a laugh. “It’s amazing how much we have to hide.”

“And the thing is, we’re surrounded by people who make it their job to hide all the bad stuff,” Justin said. “No one will ever think twice about that body shot thing, because management will cover it up.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Nick said, growing serious. “I mean, I had my little moment in the sun when I got thrown into the back of that cop car, but it was still glossed over amazingly fast.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot I’m dealing with a criminal,” Justin teased. “I should be appalled, I think.”

“Yeah, like you’re so perfect and innocent,” Nick shot back. Justin smiled.

“Far from it, Nick, trust me.”

 

“Hello?” 

“Lance?”

“Justin?” Lance’s low voice rose amazingly high. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Away,” Justin said, playing with a loose thread on his bedspread. “How are you?”

“Worried sick, that’s how! God, Justin…we’re all worried. JC came back early from that painting trip to Venice, Joey’s been calling everyone. Only Chris has been halfway normal, which is scary in itself. I think that…” Lance paused. “Wait a minute. I never thought about that. Does CHRIS know where you are?”

“Yeah,” Justin admitted. “But I made him promise not to tell anyone.”

“I’m gonna wring his little mousy neck!” Lance yelled.

“No, you won’t. You love him,” Justin reminded him. “He’s your favorite person on the planet. He gives you good sex.”

“Yeah, but he still shoulda told me,” Lance grumbled. “Chris NEVER is able to keep a secret.”

“This time he did,” Justin said, laughing. “Anyway, Lance, I need to ask you something…about Chris.”

“Okay,” Lance said in a worried tone.

“How did you know it was okay to…well…like him?”

“You mean as more than a friend?” Lance asked, and Justin could see him smirking. “God, Justin, you sound like we’re in high school or something.”

“Okay.” Justin took a deep breath. “I found someone here…he’s amazing, Lance. Sexy, talented, and a really nice, down to earth guy. But I’m not really sure if he’s even bi or gay…and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. How did you get the point across to Chris?”

“You know Chris…he’s so dense sometimes that I had to practically walk in front of him naked to get him to notice I was interested. But I understand what you mean. I was SO sure it would never happen, that he was one hundred percent hetero. But then we just started spending some time together, and I caught this vibe, from his words, deeds, and body language. You need to start turning things to a place where he’s free to come out to you, even if it’s in a subtle way. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Justin said with a sigh. “And Lance, I’m sorry what I said when I left your house…about the stick up your ass.”

“It’s okay, Justin. You’re right…sometimes I do act that way. And don’t worry, Chris helped soothe my hurt feelings.”

“I don’t need to hear this,” Justin said. They talked a few more minutes, then hung up. Justin thought for a long moment, then picked up his guitar again.


	11. Chapter 11

OVERPROTECTED  
Eleven

 

Over the next few days, Justin thought and thought about a way to bring up the whole idea of boyfriends, girlfriends, and relationships in general. Nick saved him the trouble, however, bringing it up one night while he was making Justin dinner.

“I got this cookbook, and it’s all low-fat, low-calorie, low-sodium stuff,” Nick explained as Justin sat at the kitchen table. “It sounds gross, I know, but a lot of the recipes are really good. I think I’ll make a good wife after this,” Nick said, laughing.

“About that,” Justin said, feeling nervous. “You never mention a girlfriend.”

“That’s because I don’t have one,” Nick said, turning his back to Justin. Nick closed his eyes, feeling his hands tremble. How did one simply come out and say, “I don’t want a girlfriend, I want a sexy NSYNC boy?”

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Justin did as Lance suggested and paid close attention to Nick’s body language. He had stiffened and immediately turned away.

“No. Not at all.” Nick looked over his shoulder and smiled. “What about you?”

“Well, as everyone in the free world knows, Britney and I are finished,” Justin said, playing with a placemat. “She’s a great girl, and I love her…but I’m just not in love with her that way, you know?”

“Do I ever,” Nick said. He put the casserole in the oven and turned up the heat. “I am the poster child of relationships for all the wrong reasons. I made my sisters and brother swear to never follow my example.” He dug out salad fixings and began to dump them in a large bowl.

“Can I ask you something about that?” Justin said. Nick nodded. “You mention your dad, Aaron, BJ, Leslie, Angel, even Ginger. But you never talk about your mom.”

“Not much to talk about,” Nick said, and Justin watched the broad back stiffen again.

“On your Millennium CD…that last song…what is it…A Perfect Fan? I don’t hear you on it.”

Nick stopped fussing with the lettuce and turned around, a smirk crossing his handsome face. “Let me get this straight. You have our CD?”

“I, uh…I have a lot of CDs!” Justin said defensively.

“How many boyband CDs?”

“I have all of ours…BB Mak is good…Soul Decision…okay, so I have all of your stupid CDs,” Justin said angrily, blushing. Nick hooted.

“I can’t WAIT to tell your boys this…maybe I’ll call Chris tonight.” Nick put a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

“Don’t you dare!” Justin yelled, and Nick laughed.

“About that song,” Nick said when he had controlled himself. “You’re right…I refused to sing on it. That’s why I have I Need You Tonight on there…it’s practically a solo.”

“Didn’t Brian write it?”

“Yes, but I didn’t believe in what the lyrics were saying, so I didn’t feel it was right to sing it,” Nick said. “I love her because I have to…she doesn’t do much to earn it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Justin whispered, thinking of his own mother and how close they were. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, well, the other women in my family more than make up for it,” Nick told him. “They give me all the love she can’t even find in her heart for her own son.”

“You deserve someone that loves you,” Justin said, and Nick’s heart melted at the concern in Justin’s eyes. Justin blushed and looked down. “I mean, everyone does.”

“So do you,” Nick said bravely. “I can’t believe you don’t have a girlfriend. I mean, I know we’re not anyplace for more than five minutes, but everyone needs someone SOMETIMES.”

“I’m not interested in a girlfriend right now,” Justin said truthfully. “Not what I’m looking for.”

Nick turned away again. He wanted to read so much in that statement. He wanted to read that Justin wasn’t looking for a girlfriend, but that he’d take a boyfriend. Nick was afraid to think that way. What if he was incredibly wrong?

Justin watched the defeated slouch of Nick’s shoulders and sighed. This wasn’t going well at all.

 

“Um, we’re going to The Coffee Pot tonight,” Justin said after their basketball game the next day. “I’d really like it if you came along.”

“Sure,” Nick said, smiling. He looked at Max and Michael. “Up for some culture?”

“No, thank you,” Max said, and Michael shook his head. Nick turned back to Justin. “I’ll be there with bells on. What time?”

“Eight,” Justin said, bending down to tie his shoe. His hands were shaking and he had to control them before he stood again. “I’ll meet you out front.”

“Cool,” Nick said, smiling. 

Justin was in front of the coffeehouse at seven-thirty, just in case Nick was early. He was nervous for so many reasons that he finally just mentally smacked himself in the head and tried to get over it. Nick wouldn’t even notice, probably. Justin had learned the art of being subtle in his time out in the “real world” and he decided that he liked it a LOT better then the over the top lifestyle he had back home. 

“Hi,” Jesse said, walking up to Justin. “Nick here yet?”

“No,” Justin said, wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts. “Why don’t you go get us a table?”

“Sure thing,” Jesse said, going into the coffeehouse.

At five minutes to eight, Nick came around the corner. He wore a blue shirt and grey shorts and Justin thought he looked gorgeous. “Hey, there!” Nick called. “Am I late?”

“Nah, I’m early,” Justin told him. “Jesse has a table for us.”

“Cool.” Nick followed Justin in and they went to the table Jesse had saved. “Hi, Jesse.”

“Heya, Florida,” Jesse said with a welcoming smile. “You’re lucky…the music starts in like five minutes.”

“Good. I love music,” Nick said enthusiastically.

The manager of the establishment came up to the microphone. “I’d like to thank you all for coming out and sponsoring the artists in the community. Our first performer isn’t from the area, but we’re not gonna hold that against him. Justin?” The manager found Justin in the crowd and smiled at him. Nick’s mouth fell open, as did Jesse’s. 

“What the hell?” Jesse whispered as Justin went up and sat in front of the microphone. His guitar was leaning against the stool, and he picked it up. 

He played a few chords, then began to sing. “This is the place where I sit…this is the part where I love you too much…is this as hard as it gets? ‘Cause I’m getting tired of pretending I’m tough…I’m here if you want me, I’m yours, you can hold me…I’m empty, I’m breaking, ‘cause you don’t see me…and you don’t need me…and you don’t love me…in the way I wish you would…the way I know you could…”

Nick stared at Justin, amazed at the power that came through the simple lyrics. The guitar was perfect accompaniment. No one would ever know that this was Justin Timberlake from NSYNC. “Amazing,” Nick whispered.

“I dream in a world where you understand that I dream a million sleepless nights…I dream of fire when I’m touching your hand, but it turns into smoke when I turn on the lights…all speechless and faded, it’s too complicated, is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? ‘Cause you don’t see me…and you don’t need me…and you don’t love me…the way I wish you would…the way I know you could…”

Justin’s voice trailed off and the room thundered with applause. He smiled bashfully, then looked at Nick. Nick’s eyes were fixed on Justin’s face, and he absentmindedly began to applaud. Justin slipped off the stool and busied himself with putting his guitar in its case as the next act stepped up behind the microphone.


	12. Chapter 12

OVERPROTECTED  
Twelve

 

“You shoulda heard him, man,” Jesse was saying to Max as Justin approached the court the next day. “He’s amazing!”

“You and Florida,” Max said, shaking his head. “Any other secrets you’d care to share with us?”

“Uh, no,” Justin said. “Where IS Nick?”

“He called me and said he couldn’t make it,” Max said, shrugging.

“Oh,” Justin whispered, and after that he could hardly keep his mind on the game.

He hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Nick after his song. Nick had smiled and said that Justin sounded wonderful, but they didn’t want to talk over the other musicians. Nick slipped out early, and Justin didn’t feel like he should call him so late. The only reason he had showed up at the court was to talk to Nick, to see what he was thinking.

Justin played badly, and he apologized. After the game finally ended, he walked home, deep in thought. Part of him wanted to call Nick and see what was up. But another part of him said that maybe Nick hadn’t caught the message in the song. Maybe Nick, like Chris, wasn’t good with subtle. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

“Hello?” Justin said groggily. He glanced at the clock. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV and it was almost midnight.

“Justin? Hey, it’s Nick.”

“Nick!” Justin sat up. “Hi. We missed you this morning.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t feel like playing,” Nick said. “Wanna come over?”

“It’s midnight,” Justin said.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry if I woke you. I was just drinking all by m’self, and I thought, I need a friend to drink with. I need Timberlake!”

“You’re drinking?”

“Drunk, man!” Nick said with a giggle.

Justin sighed. Suddenly being riproaring drunk sounded like a good idea. “Gimme twenty. I’ll be over.”

“Here ya go.” Nick shoved a glass of whiskey into Justin’s hand as soon as he opened the door.

“Uh, thank you.” Justin took a gulp, letting the liquid burn a trail down his throat. “Why are you drinking, Nick? I thought the diet…”

“Fuck the diet,” Nick snapped. He flopped onto the sofa and blew upwards to get his hair out of his eyes. “It’s not doing any good, anyway. I’ll always be the fat Backstreet Boy.”

“Nick, no.” Justin finished his glass and poured another from the bottle on the coffee table. “You’re just perfect the way you are.”

“Whatever…I don’t look like you,” Nick grumbled.

“Me? What do I have to do with anything?” Justin asked.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Timberlake. All sexy and skinny and hot…your voice is amazing, your body is amazing…shit, Justin…you’re sex on two legs,” Nick slurred. Justin first noticed that Nick swore a lot when drunk. He then focused on what Nick had said. He downed his glass and poured a third, feeling a lot more relaxed. “It’s your fault I’m drunk, dude.”

Justin tried to ignore that part. “You think I’m hot?”

“Hell, yeah! Any guy would be stupid not to think that,” Nick told him. Nick tilted his head to the side and studied Justin. “That song…you wrote it?”

“Uh, yes,” Justin said, leaning back against the sofa cushions.

“Were you singing to me?”

“Uh, well,” Justin stammered.

“I really wish you were. I mean, I understand if you weren’t. You’re too sexy to be anything but straight.” Nick sighed and closed his eyes. “I’d never be that lucky.”

“I’m gay, Nick,” Justin said, and Nick’s eyes flew open. “I’m gay, and already tipsy, and fuck, I’m in love with you,” Justin said, and Nick sat up.

“Say that again,” he demanded.

“I’m gay, and…”

“NO, the end, idiot,” Nick said.

“Iminlovewithyou,” Justin said in a rushed breath. Nick began to laugh, and Justin’s face burned with shame. “Fuck you,” he snapped, and he stood up. He weaved for the door. His cellphone was in the car. He could call Jesse to come get him, since he absolutely could not drive.

“No! Justin, wait!” Nick got up and grabbed Justin’s arm. His eyes were serious and sober. “You’re really in love with me?”

“Yeah. So?”

“God, Justin,” Nick said, grinning from ear to ear. “Here I’ve been trying to deal with the fact that I wanna jump your hot body twenty-four seven, but I never let myself dwell on it, since I thought you were so straight. I’m bi.”

“No, you’re not.” Justin shook his head. It couldn’t be this easy.

“Uh, last time I checked, I was,” Nick said. He released Justin’s arm. “Seriously. And I’ve been thinking about you. A lot.”

“Me?” Justin whispered. “You want me?”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Justin couldn’t find a reason. He looked at Nick and blushed. “Wow.”

“Wow,” Nick whispered. They stared at each other, then both moved in for a clumsy kiss.

Justin finally was able to lick and nibble at those red lips he had thought about so much. Nick’s hand wove up into his curls, tugging slightly as he sighed with contentment. “Wow,” Justin said again when the kiss ended.

“Stay with me tonight,” Nick whispered.

“Nick, I…”

“No…just to sleep. I wanna talk with you tomorrow,” Nick said. Justin nodded, and Nick slowly led him to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

OVERPROTECTED  
Thirteen

 

Nick woke up at noon the next day. He pulled his head out from under his pillow and groaned. He hated hangovers. He then carefully sat up and sniffed the air. He was alone in bed, but he smelled coffee. Apparently the dream he had had about Justin staying over wasn’t just a dream.

Nick got himself to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth, then he pulled on a clean pair of shorts. He tugged a tshirt over his head, then sat down on the bed and waited for the room to stop swimming. This day was gonna suck. Not only was he suffering through the worst hangover in his short life, but Justin Timberlake was making coffee in his kitchen. He didn’t remember much, but he vaguely remembered opening up to Justin about something. Shit.

 

Justin had awakened at ten, after a few hours of restless sleep. He had a slight headache, but nothing he couldn’t deal with. He lay for over an hour, just watching Nick sleep. Nick wanted him. Granted, Nick hadn’t said that he was interested in Justin past that, but it was a start. This thought, however, made Justin more and more depressed as the morning turned into early afternoon. Nick was only after one thing…and the person Justin was becoming wasn’t about to just give it up. Justin was learning more and more about himself with every day, and he knew that he wanted more then just a quick lay.

 

When Nick slowly made his way into the kitchen, Justin was at the table, sipping at a cup of coffee and reading one of Nick’s sports magazines. “Hey,” Justin said softly.

“Hey.” Nick blinked against the bright sun that filtered through the curtains over the sink, and made a beeline for the coffee. “Thanks…for making this.”

“Sure thing. Guess I’d make a good wife, too,” Justin said, smiling. Nick carefully walked back to the table and sat down. “Hope you don’t mind…I saw these in the living room,” Justin said, pointing to the magazines.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Nick said. He was quiet as he took a few sips of coffee. “I’m sorry I slept so late.”

“Hello, it’s your house. Besides, you had a lot to drink last night,” Justin said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Nick looked at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I didn’t sleep all that good,” Justin confessed.

“Did I kick you or something?”

Justin smiled. “No. Nothing like that. Kicking myself, actually.”

“About last night,” Nick began.

“Don’t say anything else, okay, Nick? I want to salvage a good friendship from all this. We’ll just forget everything we said last night, okay?”

“Um, what did we say?” Nick asked bashfully. “I don’t really remember.”

“You want the truth?” Justin asked, and Nick slowly nodded, then winced. “You said that you think I’m hot and you want to jump my body. I…I told you that I’ve been falling in love with you.” Justin blushed and wished he could crawl into the magazine and die.

“That sounds familiar,” Nick said, trying hard to remember. “Is that all I said?”

“Yeah…and we kissed. But, you know, I’m not really interested in that, and I think we should just forget about it.”

“You were singing to me the other night,” Nick realized. “You told me you were.” Justin nodded. “You’re in love with me.”

“Yeah, we kinda covered all this already,” Justin said, sighing. “Really, Nick, it’s okay. I just…”

“I love you, too,” Nick said, amazed at the thought that Justin could possibly love him back. Justin stared at him. “Didn’t I say that?”

“Uh, no. You never made it past wanting my body,” Justin whispered.

“I’m so sorry,” Nick said. “You thought that was all I wanted?” Justin shrugged. “No, oh, no, Justin. I love spending time with you and just being with you. It’s all one package.”

Justin smiled and blushed, dipping his head. “Oh.”

“And your song…damn, Justin, it was so good! You totally need to write more things like that. And you sang. You didn’t perform, you just played and sang. I was so damn proud of you,” Nick said.

“Thank you,” Justin whispered.

“I can’t believe this,” Nick sighed. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you, and it seems all we had to do is get plastered.”

“YOU got plastered. I got a little tipsy,” Justin corrected, swallowing a yawn. “You want anything for breakfast? I learned how to take care of hangovers after dealing with Joey on tour. Toast?”

“Toast sounds good,” Nick said. “But you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Justin said, standing up. Nick stood as well and caught Justin by the elbow.

“Wait,” Nick said. He cupped Justin’s face in his hands. “I wanna do this so I remember it this time.” He pressed his lips to Justin’s, and Justin sighed. Justin rested his hands on Nick’s waist as Nick’s tongue shyly slid into his mouth. Justin whimpered, and Nick finally pulled back. “Okay. I’ll remember that one.”

“Yeah,” Justin said, dazedly stumbling over to the toaster.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room. Nick turned on ESPN and sat at one end of the sofa. Justin stretched out, lay his head on Nick’s lap, and quickly fell asleep. Nick dozed as well, his fingers stroking through Justin’s curls.


	14. Chapter 14

OVERPROTECTED  
Fourteen

 

When Justin woke up around four in the afternoon, Nick was lightly snoring above him. Justin opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. Nick had his head back against the sofa, and his eyes were closed. Justin smiled and slowly sat up. “Hey,” he whispered, kissing Nick’s cheek.

“What?” Nick mumbled, opening his eyes. “Oh, hey,” he said, smiling back.

“You know you’re smiling like an idiot?” Justin teased.

“Look in a mirror, Junior,” Nick retorted.

“Junior?”

“Hey, kid, you’re almost a year to the day younger than I am. Finally! I’m no longer the youngest!” Nick said triumphantly, and Justin laughed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. How about you?”

“I really needed that nap,” Justin said, yawning and stretching like a cat. Nick looked at him and swallowed deeply. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I just...I still can’t believe this. You. Me. I mean...you’re always surrounded by beautiful people and...I don’t know.”

“Nick,” Justin said, turning to fully face Nick. “What are you trying to say? That you’re not good enough for me? That you’re some kind of fat loser who isn’t what I deserve? Get over it, baby. You’re what I want. I’ve been practically pining away like a schoolgirl for a few weeks now. If I wanted a fat loser, I’d go out with Chris.”

“You shouldn’t talk that way about your bandmate,” Nick said, but he was smiling.

“I know. Especially since he got me this place and all,” Justin said. He remembered something and frowned. “I need to tell you something. He knows you’re here.”

“What?” Nick gasped.

“I told him...but I promise you, Nick, that he won’t tell anyone. Chris talks a lot, but he’s good at saying nothing.”

“Okay, if you trust him, I guess I should, too,” Nick said.

“Don’t you trust any of your bandmates like that?” Justin asked in surprise.

“I used to. I mean, Brian is like my best friend, but he’s all caught up in married life and all. Kevin’s a father figure. I can trust him to take care of me and tell me what to do. Howie get too annoyed too quick lately...”

“What about AJ?” Justin asked softly.

“Oh, yeah, well, Aje...he’s different,” Nick said, picking at the edge of his shorts. “We...uh...we were a thing. Off and on.”

“Oh,” Justin said, not knowing what to think. He had never had what could be called a ‘boyfriend,’ and he was a bit jealous. “And now?”

“We’re just friends, Justin. He’ll always be like my brother, but it’s not like it was. Now I’m with you.” It was Nick’s turn to be surprised. “Haven’t you ever had someone like that?”

“Not for more than a one night stand or a blowjob or something,” Justin said. “That body shot picture I told you about? It was with another guy. I’ve never been, well, involved with a guy before.”

“Oh.” Nick smiled. “I’m glad you picked me.”

“Well, prove it. I’m hungry. Make me dinner,” Justin demanded, then laughed, unable to keep a straight face.

“You are NOT the boss of me,” Nick said, grabbing Justin in a headlock and ruffling his curls. Justin struggled and soon they rolled off the sofa onto the floor, wrestling and shoving.

“No! No tickling! Oh, Carter, you ass!” Justin yelped, laughing as Nick’s fingers found his ribcage.

“What? Are you ticklish?” Nick said, moving his fingers. Justin shrieked like a girl and pushed with all his might, rolling Nick over. He straddled Nick’s waist with his legs, pinning Nick’s long arms over his head.

“Now whatcha gonna do?” Justin asked, smirking. Nick didn’t smile, just licked his lips and looked up at Justin. “God, I love it when you do that,” Justin said in a husky voice. He bent down and kissed Nick gently, then with more passion. Nick wrapped his arms around Justin, pulling him down until he was covering Nick’s body with his own. They kissed for a long times, hands slowly wandering but not really going anywhere. Justin couldn’t help but roll his hips against Nick’s body, and he felt Nick meeting each roll with a welcoming thrust. Justin groaned and finally rolled onto his back next to Nick.

“You’re right...we totally need to not rush this,” Nick panted. He turned his hand and looked at Justin, then pounced. He kissed Justin ferociously, nibbling at Justin’s neck and ears.

“Nick...oh fuck it’s been too damn long...” Justin gasped, arching up. “So good...”

Nick abruptly stopped and sat up. “Sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s been a long time for me, too.” He looked at Justin. “If you weren’t so damn hot...”

“Yeah, Mr. Bootylicious...you have room to talk,” Justin said, smiling.

“I’ll make it up to you. Go home and get cleaned up. I’m taking you out to dinner.”

“You’re taking me on a date?” Justin asked, delight filling his blue eyes.

“You bet. Now go, before I just ravage you here on my living room floor,” Nick said. Justin pretended to think about it, then slowly got up. “I’ll be over in about forty-five minutes or so.”

“Okay,” Justin said. He bent down and kissed Nick, then went to find his shoes.


	15. Chapter 15

OVERPROTECTED  
Fifteen

 

“Ya know, I don’t really think it qualifies as a date when YOU are required to provide the transportation,” Justin teased as he opened the door of his small house. “I mean, I just realized that I’M the one with the car, and I refuse to go on a date on a motorcycle!”

“Like you don’t love motorcycles,” Nick retorted, stepping through the door.

“Yeah, but I like MOTORCYCLES. Like Harleys. NOT little cheapo rice-burners like what you’re riding there, bub,” Justin said, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re a snob,” Nick decided.

“Thank you,” Justin said, smiling cheerfully. He knew he wasn’t, and Nick knew he wasn’t. He took a good look at Nick and his heart stopped. Nick wore a pair of grey dress pants and a dark green shirt that seemed to make his eyes even bluer. “I, uh, wow. You look…” Justin trailed off, wanting to rip the clothing off and do all kinds of dirty and delicious things to the body underneath.

“Thank you,” Nick said, blushing slightly. He looked Justin over, liking what he saw. Justin wore a black wifebeater under a blue shirt that was buttoned except for the top three buttons. Black dress pants made his legs look long and slender. “Damn,” Nick muttered. He knew that normally Justin went for clothing a bit more out of the ordinary, but this was what would make him fit in. “You look so good,” Nick said. “You should really dress that way more often.”

Justin laughed. “If I did that, JC would kill me. Didn’t you know it’s in the NSYNC bi-laws that you have to look as outrageous as humanly possible whenever you’re in public?”

“No…you’ll have to get me a copy of those bi-laws,” Nick said. Justin shook his head.

“Sorry. You have to take an oath, become a blood brother, sleep with every other member of the group…” Justin counted things off on his fingers.

“What?” Nick whispered. Justin looked at him and stopped counting.

“Good God, Nick, I was kidding. Do you really think I’d do that?” Justin looked offended. “I’m not a slut!”

“I never said you were! I didn’t mean that! I…” Nick groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I just…I knew you were kidding, but I even THOUGHT about you getting with someone else and I got jealous.”

“Really?” Justin looked immensely pleased and Nick smiled shyly.

“Yeah.”

“Well, prove it. Take me out for an amazing dinner.”

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” Nick said reprovingly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Justin pressed Nick up against the hallway wall and kissed him, his hands reaching around to squeeze Nick’s ass. “Better?” Justin asked, pulling away.

“I, uh, well, yeah,” Nick said, blinking hard. Justin smiled.

“Good. Let’s roll.”

 

“How did you find this place?” Justin gasped as Nick gave him directions. He pulled into a parking lot and stared at the beautiful Spanish-influenced building in front of him. “It’s beautiful!”

“I asked around,” Nick said. “Made some calls to see where the nicest restaurant in town was.”

“You done good, kid,” Justin said, getting out of the car. “Is it a Mexican restaurant?”

“Michael said it’s a little bit of everything,” Nick told him. They went inside and were led to a corner table. The room was large but quiet, with hushed conversation barely audible. 

“This is so nice,” Justin said. Nick was shocked to see tears in Justin’s eyes.

“Justin, what’s wrong?” Nick began to grab across the table for Justin’s hand, but stopped himself just in time. They were in public, even if they didn’t know anyone in this town. “Are you okay?”

“I just…” Justin sat silently for almost five minutes, trying to compose himself. Nick sipped at his water and patiently waited. “You know how you make a list of things that you’d do if you were ever living a “normal” life?” Nick nodded. He had started that list when he was barely a teenager, and the list was long. “Well, one of my things was to go out on a romantic date, where no one would know me and no one would care who I was, where I was, or what I was doing. They’d just want to be with me. This is the FIRST time I’ve ever done it.” Justin smiled at Nick. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re so welcome,” Nick said, feeling a little sad for Justin. He had everything, but he seemed so lost. Nick knew the feeling, but it wasn’t as intense for him as it seemed to be for Justin. He made a silent resolution to keep his relationship with Justin as normal as possible.

 

“Well, look who it is!” A voice said behind Justin’s chair. Nick looked up and did a double take, finishing his bite of chicken.

“Hi, Max,” he said, trying not to sound disappointed. The night had been so good, with the two of them talking and laughing and getting to know each other on all kinds of different levels.

“Hey, Justin,” Max said in surprise. Nick knew why. This restaurant was one of the most romantic spots in town…not somewhere one usually went with a friend. “What are you two doing here? It’s my sister’s birthday, and she demanded we come here.”

“Well, we’re celebrating,” Justin said quickly. Nick stared at him. “We’re celebrating…because Nick just found out he’s going to be an uncle.” Nick’s mouth fell open. He didn’t even LIKE the thought of his sisters or brother having sex, though he knew it was probably happening.

“That’s great, man! Congratulations!” Max said. “Your little brother?”

“God, I hope not!” Nick blurted out. “He’s only fourteen!”

“Nick has an older half-sister,” Justin told Max. “It’s her.”

“Well, that’s cool. I guess we’ll see you guys on the court, then. Later.” Max gave a half-wave and left their table. Justin heaved a sigh of relief.

“If you would have said BJ or Leslie, I would have kicked your ass,” Nick growled, and Justin laughed out loud.

 

“This was great,” Justin said softly as they got out of his car in his driveway. “Do, uh, you wanna come in?”

“I don’t think so,” Nick said, and Justin looked hurt. “No, I DO wanna come in…it’s just not a good idea.” Nick picked up Justin’s hand and played with his fingers. “If I come in…I’m afraid things are gonna happen that shouldn’t happen.”

“Nick, I agree with you, but I want you to hear me out about something, okay?” Justin asked, and Nick nodded. “I think we shouldn’t rush this and just make it a sex thing. I know we both want more than that. But if you think about it…we will really only have this summer. Then we have to go back to the craziness that is our lives. You’ll be busy, I’ll be busy, and there will be the whole need to cover everything up. We need to take advantage of all the time we have.” Justin paused, and smiled at Nick. “BUT, I will allow you to end this date with a kiss.” He puckered up his lips and Nick laughed. Nick gave him a chaste kiss and pinched his backside.

“I love you, you crazy boy. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Justin said, watching Nick hop on his bike and ride away.


	16. Chapter 16

OVERPROTECTED  
Sixteen

 

“Hey, baby boy,” Justin said, sleepily answering the phone.

“Hello to you, too, sexy,” Chris replied. Justin’s eyes flew open.

“Oh! Chris! Hi!”

“Did we hook up?” Chris asked, amused.

“Who? Who did he hook up with?” Lance yelled in the background. “If I see anything in the papers, I’ll force you to tell me where he is and I’ll go there to kick his diva ass!”

“Tell Lance to take a chill pill,” Justin mumbled, yawning. “There’ll be nothing in the papers, trust me.”

“I was just calling to see how you were, but it sounds like you’re doing just great,” Chris said.

“Yeah,” Justin said, smiling happily.

“Getting any closer to finding what you want to do with your life?” Chris asked softly.

“I think so,” Justin said, stretching. “I think I’m finally learning how to be both Justin Timberlake, regular person, and Justin Timberlake, NSYNC guy.”

“Good, J, I’m glad,” Chris said sincerely. “But I’m gonna go now. My boyfriend is dancing around the room naked.”

“Good God, Chris, don’t give me that image,” Justin groaned. “Later, dude.” He hung up and rolled back over. The phone rang almost immediately. “I THOUGHT you were gonna rape your boyfriend!” Justin snapped into the phone.

“Well, if you really WANT me to,” Nick said, chuckling. Justin blushed all over.

“I, you see, Chris was on the phone and…never mind. I can’t fix that one.” Nick laughed out loud. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi yourself.” Nick laughed some more, then finally composed himself. “I was calling to see if my boyfriend would like to go to the beach today, but apparently he has other ideas.”

“Stop it,” Justin moaned, and Nick laughed again. “Am I? Your boyfriend?”

“I think you are…don’t you?” Nick asked timidly.

“Yes,” Justin said eagerly. “I’ll be over in a half hour.”

 

Nick watched Justin walk up the sidewalk and sighed. He should have known that Justin would look beautiful dressed for the beach. Nick had seen Justin dressed this way many times, in a wifebeater and shorts, but things were so different now. And Nick felt huge and oafish, even though he had been losing weight steadily by altering his diet and getting regular exercise. “Hi,” Nick said sadly.

“What’s wrong? Is it Aaron? One of your sisters?” Justin asked, concerned.

“No, they’re fine. You just…damn, you look fine,” Nick said, and Justin laughed.

“That’s a bad thing?”

“No, you just…” Nick dragged a bare toe along the carpet. Justin pushed his way inside and dragged Nick with him.

“Listen to me, Carter. Quit being so down on yourself, understand me?” Justin snapped. He shoved Nick onto the sofa and pressed up against him. “I think you are gorgeous, and that’s all that should matter.”

“Okay,” Nick said breathlessly, feeling himself harden against Justin’s body. Justin smirked and kissed him.

“A little happy to see me, there, Carter?” Justin whispered. Nick moaned and closed his eyes as Justin’s hand slid down to cup between Nick’s legs. Nick gasped at the initial contact, wondering if he could keep from shooting right then and there. “Very happy, I’d say,” Justin murmured, caressing and stroking.

“Fuck, Justin…don’t tease me…” Nick said in a strangled tone. “Aren’t we…taking it slow?”

“We can…I can stop…” Justin said, moving his hand away. 

“Fuck slow. Just do it,” Nick panted.

Justin chuckled and pulled Nick’s swim trunks down to his ankles. He sighed as he looked at Nick’s thick, hard cock. “Beautiful,” Justin said, bending in to lick it.

“Oh…Justin…” Nick gasped, fisting his hands in Justin’s curls. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Justin said, then took Nick in as far as he could.

“Yes…Justin…oh, baby…” Nick panted, thrusting up. Justin took each thrust, opening his mouth wide to let Nick move in and out. Soon Nick was fucking his mouth, and Justin wasn’t even moving, really. He let his tongue slide along Nick’s hardness until Nick began to really whimper, then Justin sucked hard. “Fuck me…oh, Justin, I’m…” Nick held Justin’s head in place as he came.

Justin swallowed what he could, and patiently waited until Nick released his hold. “I’m guessing that was good, then.” Justin stood and smiled down at Nick. “Who’s ready to go to the beach?” Justin went to wash his face and hands, leaving Nick to stare after him, trying to remember his own name.


	17. Chapter 17

OVERPROTECTED  
Seventeen

 

Nick and Justin tried not to spend every waking minute together, but it was difficult. They both knew that at the end of the summer, things would no longer be easy and “normal.” 

“If it all stopped now, what would you do?” Justin asked Nick one day as they lay on the beach. Nick knew immediately what Justin was talking about.

“I’d go to school…study oceanography or marine biology. I’ve already started looking at college catalogues.”

“Already?” Justin asked, surprised.

“The Backstreet Boys are on a downward spiral, Justin. We all know that, and we accept it. We may not even tour for this CD.”

“I hope you do, since you’re getting yourself all buff and supersexy,” Justin teased, pinching Nick’s backside.

“What would YOU do?” Nick asked.

“I would follow you wherever you went, and through big college beer parties,” Justin answered, and Nick laughed. “Well, I guess I should go. I’m meeting Jesse at six.” Justin stood. They had decided to only see each other every other day, to keep things moving slowly. One of them usually broke the rule, however, finding some excuse to call or come over. This time, it had been Justin.

“I can’t believe it’s been a month,” Nick said, watching Justin.

“I know…you’ve been my boyfriend for a whole month,” Justin said blissfully. “And every day has been so great.”

“Why don’t you stay over tomorrow night?” Nick suggested.

“Do you…are you sure?” Justin stammered.

“Yes, I am.” Nick gave Justin a very quick kiss. “Go. Have fun with Jesse.”

 

“Glad you could make it,” Jesse said, slapping Justin’s shoulder as he sat down. “One of my ex-girlfriends is reading her poetry tonight…and usually she blasts me somehow. It’s a riot.”

“I bet.” Justin went to get a drink, then sat back down.

“So…what’s been up with you?”

“Not much…I hung out with Nick at the beach today.”

“You hang out with him a lot, don’t you?” Jesse asked.

Justin decided to be partially honest. “I already knew Nick…back in Florida.”

“Really?”

“We had NO clue we’d run into each other here. It was QUITE a surprise.”

“I guess.” Jesse changed the subject and Justin sighed with relief.

 

Justin could hold himself back no longer. At three o’clock, he got in his car and drove to Nick’s. He wasn’t supposed to be there until six, but the day had already been an eternity. He had rearranged his CDs, gone for a walk, and worked out. He missed Nick.

“Is my clock wrong?” Nick asked, amused.

“No. I missed you,” Justin pouted, and Nick’s heart broke.

“You’re too cute for anyone’s good. Get your ass in here.” Nick stepped aside and Justin obediently trotted in. “Dinner won’t be ready for a while.”

“That’s okay. I’m not hungry,” Justin said, letting his duffel fall to the floor.

“I am,” Nick said with a growl, pressing Justin up against the wall.

“God,” Justin gasped as Nick bit down on his neck. “Hello to you, too.”

“I’ve been thinking about this all day…and yesterday…and the day before,” Nick said, and Justin stared at him. “No more going slow.”

“But what if…”

“Justin, I love you. I really want to be with you, like forever. If that doesn’t work out, oh well. That’s a chance you take with any relationship. And I’ll NEVER find anyone who understands me and my life the way you do.” Nick ran a hand down Justin’s arm. “That and I really REALLY wanna make you scream.”

“Uh,” Justin said, shocked by this sudden change of heart. “Okay, I guess you can do that.”

Nick laughed. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Nick leaned back against the wall and gave Justin the Carter smirk. “You have two options. We can behave ourselves like mature young men, and wait until after dinner. Or, we can just go upstairs and get started now.”

“Now,” Justin said immediately, and Nick smirked again. 

“Good. I thought you’d say that, which is why I never even started something for dinner.”

Nick took Justin’s hand and led him up to the bedroom. “Wow. You cleaned for little old me?” Justin asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Well, I needed us to have as much room as possible,” Nick pointed out. “We’re both pretty big guys.”

“Right,” Justin said, gulping as he looked at the bed.

“What? What’s wrong? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Nick said immediately.

“No, I do. I DO. I just…I’m nervous. I haven’t done this in a while, and…”

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Nick asked suddenly, and Justin blushed.

“I well…yeah. I’ve always been a top. I just…yeah.” Justin wanted to crawl into a drawer and die. Nick smiled sweetly.

“Well, me, too, so this is gonna be an interesting relationship.” He thought for a moment, then reached for the hem of Justin’s tshirt. “Why don’t you…” He kissed Justin’s neck. “Make love…” Nick kissed the other side of his neck. “To me, this time, and next time I’ll get to rock YOUR world.”

“Oh, yes,” Justin said with a sigh. Nick slowly lifted the shirt over Justin’s head. Nick sat on the edge of the bed and began to kiss Justin’s stomach and chest. Justin giggled a bit, then sighed, resting his hands on Nick’s shoulders.

“You are so damn beautiful, Justin. All these years and I never noticed,” Nick whispered.

“You’re one to talk,” Justin said softly. Nick unzipped Justin’s denim shorts and shoved them to the floor. He moaned as he saw that Justin wore nothing underneath.

“Prepared, were we?” Nick asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Easy access,” Justin said with his own special smirk. Nick laughed and pulled Justin down onto the bed with him. They kissed, Nick’s hands roaming over Justin’s body. They had touched each other in every way possible, licked and sucked every inch of each other’s bodies, but they had never taken things this far. Nick reached down to stroke Justin, and he moaned, arching up to Nick’s touch. “No…fair…too many clothes…” Justin panted, shoving at Nick’s shirt.

Nick stood and quickly undressed. Justin followed every movement with a lusty gaze, his blue eyes wandering over Nick’s long body. Nick went to a drawer in the dresser and pulled out condoms and lubricant. He cleared his throat. “Okay…so I’ve been tested. Recently. When you live our life, and then add in the fact that you’re screwing around with AJ McLean, you take precautions.” He looked Justin in the eye. “I’m clean…but I would still rather use these.” He waved the condoms in the air. “Not because I’m worried about getting something from you…but because I want to protect you, just in case.”

“That’s fine,” Justin whispered, touched. Nick knelt by the bed and began to kiss the inside of Justin’s thighs. Justin whimpered and closed his eyes. Nick got his fingers good and wet and began to inch a finger inside. “Oh,” Justin said, surprised. He flinched slightly, then moaned as the long finger went all the way in. 

“You’re so tight and good, Justin…” Nick whispered, waiting a while before adding a second finger.

“Oh, please, Nick, fuck me,” Justin begged, tugging at Nick’s hair.

“And here I was trying to be romantic, saying I was gonna make love to you,” Nick teased, getting up to put the condom on.

“Fuck, make love, screw, poke, whatever you wanna call it…just DO it!” Justin demanded. Nick chuckled and climbed onto the bed.

“I love you SO much,” Nick whispered, sucking on Justin’s earlobe. Justin wrapped his flexible legs around Nick’s waist. Nick slowly slid inside.

“Oh…wait…right…oh yes,” Justin said, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You feel incredible.” Nick continued to slowly move until he felt Justin’s legs squeeze him slightly, urging him on. He moved faster, pushing in hard and steady. Justin exhaled in little puffs, grabbing at the covers on the bed.

“Nick…touch me…please…”

Nick reached down to stroke Justin. Justin almost meowed, arching into the touch as best he could. This beautiful sight was more than Nick could handle. “Justin…I’m gonna…”

“I’m almost…there…” Justin panted.

Just as Nick thought he couldn’t hold back any longer, Justin came, shooting up onto his chest with a yell. Nick continued to thrust, cumming hard as he shouted Justin’s name. Nick rolled over and lay next to Justin on the bed. “I thought that you were gonna make love to me.”

Justin buried his head on Nick’s shoulder and gave a giggle that JC would have been proud of. “I just…I wanted it.”

“Well, hell, you can want that any time you want!” Nick declared. Justin laughed.

“Can we get dinner now?”

“Anything you want,” Nick said, but they didn’t leave the bed for over two hours.


	18. Chapter 18

OVERPROTECTED  
Eighteen

 

“I think we need a shower,” Justin said, finishing the last bites of his spaghetti.

“Speak for yourself,” Nick said in a haughty tone. “I smell like roses.”

“If THAT’S what roses smell like, then what I THOUGHT were roses were totally wrong,” Justin said, and Nick threw a piece of bread at him. They were sitting on the floor of Nick’s bedroom, eating and watching the Game Show Network.

“Parasite,” Nick said suddenly. Justin looked hurt.

“No need to call names.”

“No…the answer is parasite,” Nick said, pointing to the television.

“What is a parasite?” The contestant answered, and Nick hooted with glee.

“Normally I don’t even get to TRY to answer Jeopardy questions…Howie the Know It All has to jump in right away. He’s such a nerd.”

“Sounds like JC.” Justin brushed crumbs from his hands and picked up his dishes. “He knows a little something about everything, I swear to God.”

“JC does seem really smart.”

“Until he opens his mouth,” Justin said, smiling. “He’s bright enough, but good God, do NOT let the boy in front of a microphone.”

“Sounds like me,” Nick sighed. “I can’t get anything right.”

“I know at least ONE thing you get very VERY right,” Justin teased, and Nick blushed.

“Forget the dishes. Let’s shower.”

“Together?” Justin almost dropped his dishes.

“Yeah…the shower’s surprisingly big.” Nick tugged off his shorts and strode across the room completely naked. “Unless you don’t WANT to shower with me.” He stopped with his hand on the bathroom door, pouting.

“Hell, yes, I do,” Justin said, carefully placing his dishes on the floor before tearing off his own clothes. Nick laughed and hurried into the bathroom.

He adjusted the water before swinging the shower curtain aside. “There is NOTHING I like more than an incredibly hot shower,” he said to Justin. Justin said something quietly as he stepped into the shower. “What did you say?” Nick asked, stepping into the stall behind Justin.

“I said I like baths,” Justin said, blushing.

“Baths?”

“Bubble baths,” Justin added, and Nick had to laugh. He got a mental picture of Justin laying in a huge bathtub, up to his chin in bubbles. “Strawberry.”

“You are way too cute for anyone’s good,” Nick informed him. “I promise to stock up on a LOT of strawberry bubble bath. My bathtub in Florida is WAY big enough for two.”

“Mine, too,” Justin said, tilting his head back to douse his curls. Nick watched the water slide down Justin’s body and swallowed deeply. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch Justin’s flat stomach. His hand slid down lower, and Justin stopped moving. “See something you like?” Justin asked huskily.

“Oh, yes,” Nick murmured. He pressed himself up against Justin and kissed him. “I see a lot I like.”

“Me, too,” Justin whispered, reaching down to grab Nick’s ass as their cocks rubbed together.

“Turn around,” Nick ordered, and Justin obeyed. He let the water stream onto his chest as Nick picked up a sponge and began to rub it over Justin’s back. “You are so damn hot,” Nick said quietly. “I can’t believe you’re with me.”

“You’re stuck with me,” Justin said in a strangled tone.

“Good.” Nick rubbed the sponge down over Justin’s ass and in between. Justin moaned and flattened his palms on the wall. Nick leaned forward. “Fuck me,” he whispered, and Justin whirled around so fast he almost fell. He kissed Nick, biting down hard on Nick’s bottom lip.

“There’s not enough room in here for that, and I sure as hell can’t hold you around my waist,” Justin said. Nick turned off the water and swept the shower curtain aside. He practically ran back into the bedroom to grab a condom. Justin stood and dripped on the bathroom floor until Nick returned.

“Here.” He shoved the condom at Justin and knelt over the seat of the toilet. Nick wiggled his ass in the air. “Well? You just gonna look or are you gonna do something?”

“Oh, I’m gonna do something, all right,” Justin said. He turned the water back on, making it lukewarm. He ran his fingers through it, then slowly began to work on Nick. Nick moaned, rubbing his cock over the top of the toilet seat cover. “I’m gonna do something that will make you scream…”

“Oh, GOD, yes,” Nick panted, moving back to meet Justin’s fingers. Justin slid them out and quickly slid the condom on. He lined up and slowly moved inside. “Yes, Justin, yes, yes, yes,” Nick chanted. Justin put his hands on Nick’s hips and began to slam inside.

“That’s not screaming,” Justin said, and put his mind to making Nick scream. It didn’t take long.

 

“I want dessert,” Nick said drowsily as they lay in a ball on the bathroom floor.

“Didn’t you just GET dessert?” Justin teased. “What do you have?”

“I have fruit and stuff…some fat free cookies…”

“Because I love you, I will do some scavenging. You, however, must at least get back into bed.”

“Yes, Dad,” Nick said. Justin smacked his stomach and he sat up with a yell. “Okay…bed…got it. Hey, pick up a DVD while you’re downstairs, okay?”

“Sure…anything in particular?”

“Nah,” Nick said, slowly standing up. Justin went into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxers. They were Nick’s, and they hung very low on his hips. Justin laughed and went downstairs anyway.

He was balancing a bowl of fruit, a bottle of water, and a DVD on a pile when someone knocked at the door. Justin jumped and dropped the water and DVD. He opened the door and his mouth fell open. “Max! Michael! Jesse! Hey…”

“Hi, Justin…we, uh, wondered if you wanted to go down to the park…there’s a free concert tonight,” Jesse said. “I was on my way there when I ran into these two, and they suggested we stop for Nick. I tried to call you, but obviously you weren’t home.”

“Obviously,” Jesse said, fidgeting. They all looked at his attire and tried not to stare.

“Justin, get your sexy ass upstairs…I’m hungry!” Nick whined from the bedroom. They all looked up the steps.

“Uh, Nick, there’s someone at the door,” Justin called up.

“Well, make them go away,” Nick said, trotting down in just a pair of shorts. His eyes widened. “Oh, uh, hi, guys.”

“What the fuck’s going on here?” Max asked.

Justin and Nick shared a glance. “C’mon in. We need to tell you guys some stuff,” Justin said finally, stepping aside.


	19. Chapter 19

OVERPROTECTED  
Nineteen

 

Max, Michael and Jesse flopped onto chairs or the floor. Justin and Nick sat next to each other on the sofa. “Okay,” Nick began, then stopped. He had no clue what to say or where to begin.

“So, are you guys gay or what?” Michael said bluntly. Nick studied his kneecaps, suddenly nervous.

“Yes, we are,” Justin said, and it felt good to say it out loud. Not many people knew, and he wasn’t used to saying it, but with Nick by his side, it felt okay. “And obviously, we’re together.”

“Were you together back in Florida?” Jesse asked Justin.

“What?” Max asked.

“In Florida?” Nick said weakly, looking at Justin.

“I told him that you and I knew each other in Florida,” Justin told Nick. He looked at Jesse. “No…we most definitely were not together in Florida. This is yet another surprising thing that’s happened on this vacation.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you guys knew each other? What’s the big secret?” Max asked. Nick looked at Justin, who had obviously become the spokesperson for their relationship.

“We didn’t always get along back then…and it was such a shock finding each other here,” Justin said finally. “Basically we never got to know each other, which was a big mistake.” He smiled at Nick, who blushed.

“Any other secrets we should know?” Michael teased. Nick and Justin looked at each other.

“No, of course not,” Nick said quickly.

“Okay,” Jesse said, shrugging.

“That’s it?” Justin asked, shocked.

“What do you want us to do, Justin? Run out of the room screaming and trying to rub the gay cooties off?” Max asked. “We’re all adults here. Sure, I don’t like the idea of a guy coming after me, but you’re not coming after me. Either is Nick. We’re all friends, and we accept your life.”

“Thanks,” Justin whispered.

“So, uh, you guys wanna come out to the park with us?” Jesse asked.

Nick and Justin looked at each other. “Yeah…why don’t we meet you there?” Nick suggested. “We need to get ready and all.”

“Okay…we’ll be on the grass near the basketball court,” Max told him. The three men rose and left.

“That was…easy,” Justin realized.

“I wish it would always be that easy,” Nick said. Justin lay his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“We’ll just have to make it easy,” Justin said.

 

Justin stayed over at Nick’s house that night as well. They got back from the park around midnight, and went right to bed. Justin woke up first the next morning, just laying and watching Nick sleep. When Nick opened his eyes, he saw Justin watching him. “Hey,” Nick said sleepily. He yawned and burrowed close to Justin. Justin smiled. Nick took a long time to wake up fully.

“I was thinking,” Justin said.

“Thought I smelled smoke,” Nick said drowsily. Justin flicked him in the shoulder.

“I think we need to come clean.”

“To who?”

“Our guys. The ones in Florida. I need to tell Lance, Joey and JC where I am and why I’m here, and you need to be honest with your guys.”

“Why?” Nick was suddenly awake. “I don’t want to tell them!”

Justin was surprised at how childish Nick sounded. “Do they know you’re gay?”

“Yeah, but if I tell them about you…the bubble’s broken,” Nick said unhappily. “They’ll invade our lives here!”

“Nick, we have about a month left, and then this world’s gonna disappear,” Justin reminded him. “We need to deal with it sooner or later.” He tried to joke. “I bet you just don’t want to tell Kevin you lied to him.”

“Shut up,” Nick sulked. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Justin sighed and got up to make coffee.

 

“Hi, Jayce, it’s Justin,” Justin said, twirling his coffee cup on the table.

“Justin? God, man, I’ve been worried sick!” JC exclaimed.

“I know…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to concern you,” Justin said. “Hey…do you think you can patch through to Joey and Lance on your other phone and call me back on my cell?”

“Uh, sure,” JC said. All of them had special phones installed at their homes, phones with five-way calling for when they all needed to discuss things and didn’t feel like getting together. “Be right back.”

Justin drummed his fingers on the table and waited. Ten minutes later, Justin’s cellphone rang. “Curly, how are ya?”

“Hi, Chris. Is Lance there?”

“Yep…I have him chained to the bed.”

“Too much information,” Joey chimed in. “Hiya, Justin.”

“Hey.” Justin sighed. “Okay, I need to tell you guys something. First of all, I’m in Texas.”

“Texas?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I, uh, got a place here,” Justin lied, not wanting to incriminate Chris. “I needed time by myself, to see what I wanted, or even what I needed. I haven’t had my own life for years…every mistake has been covered up, every wish has been fulfilled. I wanted to be normal.”

“And you’re doing that in Texas?” JC asked.

“Yeah…actually, I’ve found out a lot of things. I’ve found out that I can be Justin Timberlake of NSYNC as well as Justin Timberlake on his own. I’m really learning how to separate the two and be happy.”

“That’s great, J,” Chris said softly.

“Okay, so, this other thing.” Justin ran a hand through his curls. “I met someone down here, and we’re involved. And before you freak, Lance, it’s totally on the lowdown.”

“That’s good, Justin,” JC said slowly.

“It’s Nick Carter.”

Joey laughed out loud. “You’re such a dumbass, Justin. Like we’d believe that.”

“No, it is,” Justin said. “We hooked up about a month ago. We ran into each other here, and it just clicked.”

“You’re serious,” JC whispered.

“Yes,” Justin said. “And I hope you’ll all accept it, and him. We really want this to work out when we’re back to real life.”

“I always liked the kid,” Chris volunteered. “Plays basketball good, good looking…”

“Hey,” Lance snapped. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, Justin.”

Justin rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less from Lance. “I know what I’m doing, Lance. I’m falling in love.”

 

Nick leaned against the wall in the hallway, closing his eyes. He heard the words falling from Justin’s lips and realized he owed it to him to be honest with HIS brothers, too.


	20. Chapter 20

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Nick said in a small voice when he entered the kitchen.

“It’s okay,” Justin said. “I know this all isn’t very easy for you. It’s not easy for me, either. But I’m sure they love you just as much as my brothers love me. They want you happy.”

“We’re not like you guys,” Nick sighed, sitting down at the table. Justin got up and poured Nick a cup of coffee. “Not anymore. At the beginning we were, but now we’re just all going in such different directions. We hardly see each other. I’m thinking that recording this album will be really stressful.”

“I’ll be there for you,” Justin promised. “Even if I’m not around, you can always call.”

“Thanks,” Nick said, smiling. He went over and picked up the cordless phone. He stared at it for a long time.

“Do you want me to leave?” Justin asked. “I can go outside, or something.”

“No. I would rather you just sit here,” Nick said, and Justin nodded.

“Lemme get a notebook…I have a few ideas I wanna get down.”

“Okay.” Justin got up and went to Nick’s desk while Nick tried to decide who to start with. He decided to go with the person that would definitely be the easiest.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Leigh…it’s Nick.”

“Hello, Nick, how are you?” LeighAnne asked politely.

“Good, thank you. Is Brian around?”

“Actually, no. He’s over at Howie’s…going through some things or something. Should I tell him you called?”

“No…I’ll just call there. Thank you.” Nick hung up and sighed. This could be for the best. Two birds with one stone and all.

“Hello?”

“Howie, it’s Nick.”

“Hey, Nicky, how are ya?” Howie said cheerfully. “How’s camp?”

“Is Brian there?”

“Um, yeah,” Howie said slowly. 

“Can you put me on speakerphone?”

“Okay.” Nick heard a click. 

“Hiya, Frack,” Brian called out.

“Hey,” Nick said. Justin slipped back onto his chair and smiled at Nick before opening the notebook. “I just wanted to tell you guys a few things.”

“Go ahead, we’re listening,” Howie said.

“First of all…I’m not at camp. I’m in Texas at the beach.”

“Texas?” Howie repeated.

“Yeah…but if you MUST know, I’ve already lost like ten pounds or something.” Nick couldn’t keep the anger from his tone.

“That’s, uh, that’s great, Nick. Why’d you have to lie, though?” Brian asked.

“Because I really didn’t feel like letting any of you know where I was,” he said finally. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that now, and that…well…I’ve found someone. I’m seeing someone.”

“Really?” Brian said happily, as Nick knew he would. “Oh, man, Frack, that is GREAT.”

“Good for you,” Howie chimed in.

“It’s…well…it’s Justin Timberlake,” Nick finally said.

“You don’t have to make me sound like the plague!” Justin teased in a whisper. Nick smiled.

“As in Bye, Bye, Bye Justin Timberlake?” Howie gasped.

“Yes…that would be him.”

“Well…damn, Nick,” Brian said, surprised. “How the hell did you hook up with him?”

“Totally by surprise, trust me. But I just wanted to tell you, so you knew when I came back.”

“Well, I just hope you’re careful,” Howie said. “You never know with those guys.”

“He’s not a Nazi, Howie, he’s just an NSYNC guy,” Nick snapped. “And he’s great and I love him.”

“That’s awesome, Nick,” Brian said. “Don’t worry, I’ll smack Howie in the head for you.”

Nick smiled. “Thanks. Well…I gotta call the others, so I’ll see ya.”

“See ya soon, Nick,” Brian said warmly. Nick hung up and looked at Justin, who was carefully trying not to listen.

“Hey, you,” Nick said. Justin looked up and Nick leaned over to kiss him. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Justin said with his dazzling smile.

Kevin did everything Nick thought he might. He ranted and raved about the fact that Nick had lied to him, and that Nick had pretty much ran away. What if there was an emergency? What if they needed him? Nick told him that Aaron knew where he was, and Kevin fumed all the more. Nick knew what was at the bottom of it all. He hadn’t trusted them with the truth, and Kevin’s feelings were hurt. Nick finally hung up on Kevin mid-rant, promising to call when he got back to Florida. Nick rubbed his forehead and groaned. “He is impossible.”

“I see a lot of him in you, I think,” Justin observed, and was rewarded with a yank of his curls.

“Don’t ever say that,” Nick griped, but Justin knew he was kidding. “Okay,” Nick said, taking a deep breath. This was the hardest call of all. “I’m, uh, gonna go outside for a bit,” Nick said.

“Okay,” Justin said, looking at him strangely. “I’ll be right here.”

Nick went out to the backyard and sat on the ground. He slowly dialed the number he knew so well. “Bone’s House of Hell, Bone speaking.”

“I thought you had decided that your mother might not like you saying things like that,” Nick said with a grin.

“Well, she suggested that one, so I don’t really think she minds,” AJ said, laughing. “Hiya, Junior.”

“Hi…um, AJ…I need to tell you some things.”

“Speak at me, brother.”

“First of all, I’m not at fat camp. I’m in Texas.”

“Well, in some cultures, I’m sure Texas would be a hellish kind of fat camp, but nevermind that. Why Texas?”

“Because it was close and has a beach,” Nick said honestly. “I’m living on my own, just being a normal guy, and it’s awesome.” Nick knew he could tell AJ the truth. He could always tell AJ everything.

“That’s great, Nick. I know that we all missed out on that, but you especially,” AJ said. “I’m really glad for you.”

“And I’m kinda involved,” Nick blurted out. AJ paused very briefly.

“Oh, really? Is this a tumble into bed for hours kinda involved, or a walk under the stars and talk for hours kinda involved?”

“Both,” Nick said, blushing.

“I bet your little cheeks are beet red right now, aren’t they?” AJ teased, and Nick glared at him, though, of course, he couldn’t see it. “Aww…my little Junior,” AJ said fondly. “So, it’s good?”

“It’s really good, Aje…I just wanted you to know about it,” Nick said softly.

“That’s cool, man. I only want you happy. I love you, Nick.”

“Love you, too,” Nick said softly. “And, um, by the way…it’s Justin Timberlake.”

He heard AJ choke on something. “Justin Timberlake? The boy with the fro?”

“That would be the one,” Nick said.’

“Well done, Nickolas. That young man is a hottie…sex on two legs, even.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Nick said, and AJ laughed.

“I can’t believe you two hooked up. That’s great, man. I can’t wait to hear the whole story.”

“You’ll get it when I come back,” Nick promised. They chatted a few more minutes, then hung up.

Justin walked out into the yard. “Everything go okay?”

“Yes,” Nick said. Justin lay down and put his head on Nick’s lap. “We’re officially out to both NSYNC and the Backstreet Boys.”

“Good. Now can we just relax and enjoy the few weeks we have left?” Justin asked, reaching up to touch Nick’s cheek.

“Definitely,” Nick said, stroking Justin’s curls.


	21. Chapter 21

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty-One

 

“Hey…sorry I’m late.” Nick jogged up to the basketball court. “I overslept.” He grabbed the ball that Max tossed to him and started warming up.

“That’s okay. Jesse’s late, too,” Max said.

“Someone keep you up last night?” Michael teased gently. He looked over at Justin, who was in a playful argument with Alex.

“No…we actually weren’t together last night,” Nick said, slapping Michael on the back of the head. “Pervert.”

“Hey, it’s none of OUR business if you two lovebirds wanna get freaky,” Max said, and Michael groaned.

“NO visuals, please.”

“You two are just wrong,” Nick said, but he grinned. It was wonderful how the others had accepted the relationship he had with Justin. “Where IS Jesse, anyway?”

“His little sister is coming along. Something about a photography project she’s doing. She needs to take pictures of people moving around, so he’s bringing her here,” Max said.

“Hey,” Justin said, walking over with Alex. Nick kissed him with his eyes.

“Hi, there.”

“Hey, guys!” Jesse came walking across the nearby baseball field, a teenaged girl in tow. “Sorry…Rebekah couldn’t find her camera.”

“That’s NOT true. YOU couldn’t find your car keys,” Rebekah retorted.

“Everyone, this is my kid sister, Rebekah. Rebekah, this is everyone,” Jesse said, bending down to tie his sneaker. Rebekah let out a shriek and Jesse almost fell over.

“Oh, my GOD! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you knew Justin Timberlake?” Rebekah yelled, almost dropping her camera in her excitement. “Oh, my GOD!”

“He’s Justin…he’s a friend,” Jesse said, giving her an odd look. Justin was studying his sneakers, and Nick wanted to hug him.

“No, he’s Justin Freaking Timberlake! From NSYNC!” Rebekah looked around the group, to see if any other NSYNC members were lurking around. “And YOU’RE Nick Carter!” She pointed at Nick, then clapped a hand over her mouth. “Wow,” she said in a muffled tone.

“Is he in NSYNC, too?” Max asked, laughing. It was obvious he didn’t believe her.

“No, silly. He’s a Backstreet Boy!” Rebekah scolded. She looked at Nick and Justin and sighed happily. “Wow.”

“Rebekah, how about you just wait over here for a second, okay?” Nick said finally, giving her a big smile. “We all need to talk, and then you can take ALL the pictures you want.”

“Okay,” Rebekah said, walking over to where Nick was pointing. The ten men moved a few yards away.

“Wanna explain what’s going on here?” Jesse demanded. “No WONDER I thought Justin looked familiar. His face is all over my sister’s bedroom walls!”

“Are you really in a…boyband?” Alex asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes…we both are,” Nick said. Justin seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

“Holy shit,” Max whispered. “And you were so good up there behind the drums!”

“Just because we’re in pop groups doesn’t mean we don’t have talent,” Nick said angrily. “Justin sings like a dream, and he writes his own music. It’s not all some fake, sugary thing.”

“We never said it was,” Michael said quickly. “It’s just, well, hell…boybands?”

“I need to walk.” Justin turned on his heel and strode away.

“I’d better go after him. You have eight…you can start without us. And tell Rebekah we WILL pose for pictures for her!” Nick called over his shoulder as he followed Justin. “Justin!”

“What?” Justin kept walking, wiping at his eyes.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Can’t you even play a bit?” Nick said, putting a hand on Justin’s arm.

“No. HOME. I’m going back to Florida.”

“What?” Nick asked, shocked.

“This little game is over, Nick. We’re lucky it lasted this long. I’ll go back to Florida, and be the Justin that people like her expect me to be.”

“No, Justin, no. Please? We have three weeks left,” Nick begged. “Please, Justin, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you, Nick. I’m just…”

“Leaving me,” Nick finished. “So she recognized us. Oh well.”

“But did you hear the guys?” Justin had to smile a little. “We tell them we’re gay, they’re fine with it. We tell them we’re in a pop group, and they go ballistic.”

“That is kinda weird,” Nick admitted, grinning. “Justin, if they wanna judge us because of all that, fuck them. They’re not the friends we thought they were, and we move on together.”

Justin looked at Nick for a long moment. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Not just because of the way I make you scream?” Nick asked innocently, and Justin raised an eyebrow.

“I believe I remember just the other night a certain Backstreet Boy who kept getting MY name confused with God’s,” Justin said thoughtfully, and Nick smacked his ass.

“C’mon. Let’s play. We’ll give her pictures she never dreamed of,” Nick said. He took Justin by the hand, and started dragging him back to the court.


	22. Chapter 22

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty-Two  
Ten Days Later

 

“I have the GREATEST idea!” Nick said as he burst through Justin’s front door.

“How the HELL did I get all this stuff?” Justin muttered, taping yet another box shut. He was sending back home to Florida most of the things he had acquired in Texas.

“Because you just couldn’t live without all this crap,” Nick told him. “Guess what I thought?”

“I have no clue,” Justin said, biting the tape so it would tear. Nick grabbed the tape and through it across the room. “Nick!”

“I need your attention on ME, baby boy,” Nick said, putting his hands on Justin’s shoulders. “ME.”

“Fine, okay,” Justin sighed, looking at Nick. “I’m paying attention.”

“I was thinking that you should come back to Florida with me!” Nick said excitedly.

“Um…”

“No…WITH me. You and me…we can sail the Gulf, go back in style.”

“On your boat?” Justin said in disbelief.

“Um, that’s how you USUALLY sail,” Nick said. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Well, there was that whole thing with that reef or island or whatever it was you hit,” Justin reminded him.

Nick glared at him. “That was one freaking time…and it was an accident. That won’t happen this time. Besides, didn’t I make it here okay?”

“True,” Justin admitted.

“It will be so great. Just the two of us out on the water. Please, Justin?” Nick pulled a pout that put Justin’s to shame.

“Okay,” Justin sighed. “Okay.”

“Great!” Nick hugged Justin, then cheerfully began to tape boxes shut.

 

“Here they are!” Max yelled, waving his whole body. “Nick! Justin! Over here!”

“Like we didn’t notice them all,” Nick muttered, blushing slightly as everyone in the bar looked to see who Max was yelling at.

“Be nice,” Justin said, nudging Nick forward.

“Here they are…the little songbirds,” Max said, moving so Justin and Nick could sit.

“Don’t you mean LOVEbirds?” Michael corrected.

“The singing lovebirds,” Jesse amended.

“You guys are cracked in the head,” Justin said, and Jesse ruffled his curls.

“Gotta get it in while we can, since y’all are leaving in a few days,” Jesse reminded him.

“You guys will just all have to come visit us in Florida,” Nick said. “You can bring your sister.”

“No thank you. I don’t need her having a heart attack,” Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

“You going on tour or something when you get back?” Max asked Justin. Justin shrugged.

“Nah…we’re still on vacation. Nick’s going back in the studio, though, and they might tour.”

“Do we get free tickets?” Michael asked jokingly.

“No…if only because I hardly think anyone will buy tickets to begin with,” Nick said sadly.

Justin punched him. “Knock it off. No one WILL want to come see you, if you’re all down and bitchy all the time.”

“Down and bitchy sells tickets,” Max told him. “Look at Korn…Limp Bizkit…all them.”

Everyone laughed. “You ARE all welcome to come visit,” Justin said. “Though our lives are a little crazier back in Florida.”

“I for one will definitely come,” Max said. “I wanna live in the lap of luxury!”

“I’ll make a reservation for you,” Nick told him. “One seat in the lap of luxury.”

 

“Yeah…Lance, I swear. We’ll be back by Thursday, and as soon as I set foot in Florida, I will call Johnny,” Justin promised. “Look…Nick’s waiting for me at the marina. I have to go. See you soon.” Justin hung up and looked around the small house one last time. He had really enjoyed himself in this place, and it was hard to leave. He made sure that everything was where it was supposed to be, and left the key under the mat out front. He shut the door with a sigh, and headed for his car.

“You look sad,” Nick observed as Justin walked towards him. Their bags were already on the boat. “What happened?”

“Just gonna miss this place,” Justin sighed, looking around.

“We’ll make it just as good back home, Justin. Don’t you think so?”

“I’m a little worried about it,” Justin admitted. “It’s a totally different world there.”

“But we’re gonna try, right?” Nick asked worriedly. Justin smiled.

“Of course. Let’s get out there.”

They stretched the trip out as long as possible, lazily drifting through the beautiful blue water. They made love on the boat, the waves adding even more passion to their bodies. They spent the days on the deck, talking and daydreaming and planning. Justin didn’t fully believe that any of their plans would come true, but it was nice to talk about things. And he spent much of the time trying to boost Nick’s low self-esteem. Nick had lost all the weight he had wanted to, and looked incredible, but he was still worried. Worried about his place in the Backstreet Boys, worried about any possibility of a solo career, and just fretful in general. Justin didn’t tell him of his doubts about their own relationship. Nick didn’t need anything else to get paranoid about.

 

“Looks like someone’s waiting for you,” Nick said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked at the marina.

“CURLY!” Chris screamed, jumping up and down. Lance tried to quiet him down, but Chris grabbed him and tried to make him jump as well. When Lance resisted, Chris lost his balance and fell into the shallow water, taking Lance with him.

“Are you SURE we can’t just turn around?” Justin begged, rolling his eyes.

“At least someone came to meet you,” Nick said. Justin looked at him.

“Don’t start, Nick. I’m here for you, okay? You call me anytime, day or night. We’re gonna be inseparable.”

“Right,” Nick said, nodding.

“But give me a kiss now, just in case we get caught up in things,” Justin said, and Nick eagerly complied. Neither of them would have guessed that it would be the last kiss they would share for over five months.


	23. Chapter 23

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty-Three

 

Nick and Justin were allowed to go home and get settled that evening, but their groups pounced on them the next day.

“Please don’t go running off like that again,” Lance said, hugging Justin tight. He hadn’t been able to really talk to him at the marina, since they had been busy unloading Justin’s things and trying to get comfortable around Nick. “You really had us worried.”

“Sorry,” Justin said, surprised. 

“No, I’m sorry. I never should have flipped out on you like that,” Lance replied, biting his bottom lip.

“My baby boy here was FRANTIC with guilt,” Chris informed Justin, leaning around him to steal one of JC’s French fries. Lance blushed and smiled a bit.

“It’s okay, Lance, really. I know you’re just looking out for the group.”

“Well, speaking of the group…” Joey finished his bite of cheeseburger. “Did you call Johnny?”

“Yeah…he said something about a meeting?” Justin asked.

“Meetings…plural,” JC told him. “With FreeLance. And Jive.”

“FreeLance?” Justin looked at Lance.

“They want us to do a movie,” Lance mumbled. “All of us.”

“That’s insane!” Justin exclaimed. “No offense, Lance, but I don’t want to do a movie.”

“None of us do, Justin,” Chris said. “We’re gonna talk them out of it. But we really need to discuss this over the next few days…the meeting is on Monday.”

“Okay,” Justin sighed, seeing any kind of free time going down the drain.

 

“We have a meeting with the producers tomorrow, and the writers the next day,” Kevin told Nick. “This album needs to kick ass.”

“It will,” Nick promised him, not believing his own words. “Um, when do we go into the studio?”

“We start rehearsals next week, and then record the following week,” Howie said.

Brian clapped Nick on the back. “Better pack a bag, Frack…you know we’ll be sleeping at the studio practically.”

Nick groaned and closed his eyes. “So much for coming home and settling into things at an easy pace.”

“It would have been easier if you wouldn’t have run away in the first place…screwing around with NSYNC members.” Kevin shook his head and frowned. Nick had him by the shirt.

“Leave Justin outta this. He has NOTHING to do with the Backstreet Boys. You don’t talk about him, and I won’t talk about all the floozies you sleep with behind Kristen’s back…deal?” Nick released Kevin and went to call Justin. He got the voicemail and left a message. “Hey, babe, it’s me. God, I want to go back to Texas, how about you? Miss you. I hope we can hook up sometime soon, though I am incredibly busy over the next few weeks. Love you.”

 

“Dammit,” Justin swore as he came back from the bathroom and checked his phone. “Nick called.”

“Tell us about the Blond Wonder Boy,” Chris said, looking at Justin expectantly.

“What’s to tell? He’s sweet, he’s hot, he’s talented, he’s sexy.” Justin sat down and drank some of his water.

“Is he good in bed?” Chris asked, and Joey choked on his food.

“Hello…straight person here.”

“Hello…bisexual person here who really isn’t interested,” JC said, raising his hand.

“You really love him, don’t you, Justin?” Lance asked gently.

“Yeah…too much, I think. You know how our lives are. Double that, and you have quite the impossible relationship. I will never get to see him, and we’ll end up just trading emails and voicemails. I should have broken it off in Texas.” Justin got up and left the table.

JC followed him. “Justin, no. Don’t talk like that. You’re so lucky,” JC said wistfully. “I’d give anything to find someone who knows what it’s like, who can understand all the stress and sadness as well as all the good things about our lives. Fight for it.”

“I’ll try, JC, but you know what happens…we get busy, Jive and everybody takes care of running our lives, and there isn’t room for anyone on the outside.”

“But Nick’s not really ON the outside,” JC reminded him. “He understands.”

“Yeah,” Justin said, sighing.

 

“Hello?” Nick mumbled.

“Is it too late?”

“Justin. Hey.” Nick looked at the clock. It was midnight. “No, of course not.”

“I’m sorry to call so late, but we just got out of the first of many meetings,” Justin said apologetically. “I missed you.”

“I miss you, too,” Nick said, yawning. “I was busy wiping Kevin’s ass all over the basketball court today. It took a lot outta me.”

“You’re out of practice,” Justin said, grinning. “How are things going?”

“Okay…we’re already fighting with the record company…we want this album to be all of our own stuff, and they want to use writers,” Nick said. “And it ends up we ARE touring in the spring.”

“Well, that’s good,” Justin said, his heart falling. He’d never see Nick then. “I’m sure you’ll win your fight. We have one of our own,” he said, then stopped. Maybe he shouldn’t tell Nick about it.

“Oh, no, not you, too,” Nick said, and Justin decided to tell him anyway.

“They want us to make a movie. Together. All five of us. Do they not see DISASTER written all over this?” Justin asked. “We’re gonna talk them out of it.”

“I think you should make a porn,” Nick said, and Justin finally had to smile.

“All of us?”

“No. Just you. And maybe Lance. He’s hot.”

“Hey!” Justin yelled playfully.

“I want to see you,” Nick whispered.

“I know,” Justin sighed. “Maybe in a few weeks. I want quality time, not just three minutes here and there.”

“I know. I still love you,” Nick said in a small voice.

“I love you, too,” Justin said, closing his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty-Four

 

“Okay, Nick, that’s good,” AJ said from the control room. “That does it.”

“Thank God.” Nick tore off the headphones and left the recording area. “Please tell me I can leave now.”

“Why?” Brian asked.

“Justin’s back in town…I want to see him,” Nick said. “Do you realize we’ve been home over a month and I haven’t been able to see him? At ALL?”

Kevin and Brian looked at each other. “We have a dinner tonight, Nick. We told you about that,” Kevin said gently.

“A dinner? With who?”

“Jive,” Brian said. “Remember? At the Sunbury?”

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Nick clapped a hand over his eyes. “Bonehead here.”

“Think about it, though, Nick. If this is a Jive party, NSYNC will probably be there,” AJ pointed out. Nick’s face lit up.

“Yeah. You’re RIGHT! I’m gonna go home and start getting ready.” Nick tore out of the studio. AJ sighed and looked at the others.

“This is gonna be hard for them.”

“I for one don’t think it’s gonna last,” Howie said. “Look at everything that’s happened already. A month without seeing each other? Once we go into dance rehearsal next month for the new choreography, he’ll have absolutely NO free time.”

“That’s positive thinking, Howie,” AJ said, shaking his head. “It’s just new choreography for the old songs. He’ll pick it up right away.”

“I’m kinda with Howie on this one,” Kevin said. “Maybe we should talk to him about the whole Justin thing.”

“We are NOT,” AJ snapped. Everyone stared at him. “Y’all almost KILLED Nick with that whole losing weight thing…now you wanna tell him to drop the man he loves? I just WISH I could find someone that loves me the way Nick loves Timberlake.” AJ angrily stalked out of the studio.

 

“I can’t get Justin on his cell,” Nick said morosely as the limousine pulled up in front of the luxury hotel.

“He’s probably inside,” Brian said kindly. “He probably has it turned off.”

“Right.” Nick turned off his own cell and shoved it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

The Backstreet Boys got out of the limo and made their way inside, waving and smiling at the fans. Nick posed for a few pictures, signed some autographs, then headed inside with only one purpose in mind: finding Justin.

“There.” AJ grabbed Nick and discreetly pointed. Justin, Lance and Chris were holding court in a corner. “Go get your boy.”

Nick took a deep breath, straightened his jacket, then made a beeline for that corner. Justin looked up and did a double-take, a huge grin covering his face. Nick grinned back, knowing that he was smiling like a fool. Lance looked up and smiled as well. “Hello, Nick.”

“Hi, Lance, Chris.” Nick looked at Justin, trying his best to conceal his feelings. “Hello there, Justin.”

“Carter,” Justin said, raising his beer in a slightly arrogant toast. Nick was taken aback, then saw that the three men they had been talking to were watching them carefully.

“See?” Nick said to the men. “We CAN all just get along.” He looked back at Justin. “I just thought I’d say hey before hitting the bar. See you guys later.”

Nick went to the bar and Justin followed him with his eyes. “Dammit. My drink’s gone,” Lance said sadly.

“I’ll refill it,” Justin said immediately, grabbing Lance’s glass and practically running to the bar. “Hi,” he said softly to Nick. Nick turned and smiled. “Jack and Coke,” Justin said to the bartender, handing him the glass.

“How have you been?” Nick asked. “I tried calling you…”

“I know…it’s been crazy. I feel like our answering machines and voicemails talk more than we do,” Justin said. “I hate it.”

“Me, too,” Nick said, sighing. They walked a few feet away so they wouldn’t be overheard. “I miss you so damn much.”

“Me, too,” Justin whispered.

“And I’m just gonna get busier. We’re starting dance rehearsals next month. Then I’ll be so busy I won’t even have time to breathe,” Nick said sadly.

“Look, Nick, maybe we should…”

“NO,” Nick said forcefully. “We’re not breaking up. So we’re busy now…so what?”

“I just…I know how hard it is to concentrate on work when other things are going on,” Justin said sadly. Nick looked at him.

“What happened to what we had in Texas, Justin?”

“Nothing…I feel the same way. But…”

“But you’ve changed back to Florida Justin now. NSYNC Justin, who can’t think for himself,” Nick said angrily. But he wasn’t angry. He was hurt. “Are you SURE you feel the same way?”

“Yes, I do,” Justin promised. “Don’t get mad, Nick.”

“I just don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to end this,” Nick said, biting his bottom lip.

“You won’t…and we won’t. We won’t end it, okay?” Justin said, though he knew it was probably what they should do. “We’ll just keep calling and stuff…until we can get together for a while. We’re, uh, going out of town again,” Justin finished sadly. “Next week. Some thing in L.A. we have to go to. I tried to get out of it…but it’s charity.”

“Right,” Nick said, nodding.

“And then…JC’s doing some producing and wants my help. I’ll probably be out there for two or three weeks,” Justin said. Nick sighed.

“Well, I’ll be in rehearsals, anyway. Just call me, okay?”

“Of course,” Justin said. “You, too.”

“Justin, c’mere,” JC called, waving at Justin. Justin sighed. 

“I gotta go mingle.” He looked up at Nick with love in his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Nick said softly. He touched Justin’s hand quickly, then Justin went over to JC.


	25. Chapter 25

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty-Five  
Seven Weeks Later

 

“I heard and I’m so excited!” Justin almost yelled into the phone.

“Huh?” Nick said sleepily.

“I heard about the whole awards presentation thing!”

“What presentation thing?” Nick asked, looking at the clock. “Justin, it’s only four in the morning your time. What are you doing up?”

“I set my alarm so I could call you,” Justin said eagerly. “You’ll be out here next week!”

“I will?”

“Yeah…I heard that the Backstreet Boys are presenting an award for that environmental thingy. You’ll be here!”

“Oh, no, I won’t,” Nick said apologetically. “Only Kevin and AJ.”

“What?” Justin whispered.

“I’m sorry, Justin. They didn’t need all of us…and I have a boat race that week.”

“You had the chance to come out here, and you didn’t even try?” Justin asked.

“Justin, this race…”

“Fuck the race. I’ve been working my ass off out here, and the only reward I can think of is seeing you again. I thought it might finally be happening, but you’d rather putt around in your little rowboat then see me!”

“Do you KNOW how expensive that boat is?” Nick yelled back. “This race could make us. It could really put us up with the best!”

“And apparently I’m NOT the best in your life, Nick, or you’d skip the race and come to California,” Justin said.

“You’re one to talk. I saw JC last week. He managed to leave the studio enough to come back for a few days…where the hell were you?”

“Something came up,” Justin said defensively.

“Of course it did,” Nick said with a sigh. “I should have KNOWN this wouldn’t work. You’re not interested.”

“When did I say that?” Justin protested.

“You don’t have to say it. I can hear it anyway.”

“I’m busy out here, Nick, I can’t just up and leave!” Justin snapped.

“This was a bad idea from the start. You are NOT the kind of person to have a relationship with,” Nick said. “Your career will always come first.”

“At least I HAVE a career!” Justin said, and regretted it immediately.

“Goodbye, Justin.” Nick hung up the phone. He rolled over, buried his face in his pillow, and cried.

 

“Justin, are you even paying attention?” JC asked. “Hold up,” he said into the microphone, and the musicians stopped playing. “Don’t you think the bass line is off?”

“Yeah, Jayce, sure,” Justin said absently. JC sighed and spoke into the mike again.

“Take fifteen, guys.” He flipped off the microphone and looked at Justin. “Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to say,” Justin said, blinking hard. JC leaned forward in his chair and took Justin’s hands in his.

“What happened?”

“Nick…we…” Justin blinked the tears back and drew a ragged breath. “God, I’m such a girl…we broke up.”

“You what?” JC gasped.

“Broke up. We fought. We broke up. It was crazy, anyway, I mean, look at all the time that’s passed since we got home, and we have seen each other once, at that party.”

“You’ve both been busy.”

“Too busy…he isn’t coming out here because of some retarded boat race, and he has the balls to get pissed at ME for not coming back when you did!”

“Did you tell him it was my dad’s birthday?”

“No, he didn’t let me,” Justin said.

“Did you try?”

“Well, no,” Justin said in a small voice.

“This work is important to you. The boats are important to him.”

“I don’t care!” Justin said, sounding like a little boy. “It’s just too hard.”

“Well, obviously you didn’t want it enough to work for it,” JC snapped. He stood. “God, Justin, you’re such a spoiled brat sometimes.” JC stomped out of the recording area, leaving Justin to feel sorry for himself.

 

“And five, six, seven, eight, up, down, turn, kick and spin, spin, spin…Nickolas, are you on this planet?” The choreographer demanded.

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry.” Nick looked at his reflection in the mirror. “I’m ready.”

“I’m not. Take five,” the choreographer said in disgust.

“Nick, are you okay?” Brian asked. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Nick said wryly.

“Seriously, Nick, you look awful. Are you sick?” Kevin asked sympathetically.

“Kinda…” Nick said. He angrily wiped at his eyes. “Me and Justin broke up.”

“Oh, man,” Brian said, giving Nick a half hug. “I’m sorry, dude. I know you really liked him.”

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Kevin suggested, and AJ glared at him.

“Fuck off, Kevin.”

“No, really. I mean, it was just a distraction, anyway. Maybe when this is all done, you two can try again. Really work at it.”

“Thanks, Kevin, but he’s not interested in working at it,” Nick said, sighing. “I need some water.” Nick walked over to his bag. AJ followed him.

“Bad fight?”

“He basically said that I thought my boat was more important than he was.”

“Don’t you?”

“NO!” Nick growled. “I don’t. It just…I wouldn’t have had time to really see him anyway, so why waste the trip?”

“Because he’s worth it, Nick. Timberlake’s a pretty good kid. He was worth the trip. You just didn’t think the relationship was worth the trip,” AJ said, and he walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

OVERPROTECTED  
Twenty-Six

 

“Hey, Justin, he’s kinda hot,” Chris said, discreetly pointing at another singer they knew. “And I know for a fact he swings our way.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Justin said, looking up briefly as they headed to their limo.

“And just WHY are you checking out the other guys?” Lance demanded of Chris.

“He’s looking for Justin,” Joey jumped in. “Right?”

“It’s not like I’m looking for myself,” Chris said as they climbed into the vehicle. “I have all I can handle with this young’un here.”

“I’m NOT a young’un,” Lance said, annoyed.

“Lance, you were barely born in the seventies. THAT makes you a young’un,” Chris said. “And I likes ‘em young!”

“You two,” JC said fondly, then looked at Justin. “How long has it been, Justin?”

“TOO long,” Justin said. “And I’m not interested in anyone else so don’t even try it, okay? Thanks but I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Chris said. “Someone who has the opportunity all over the place to get laid but says no is NOT fine.”

“If I remember correctly, like eight months ago, you and Lance were bitching at me when I TRIED to get laid,” Justin said. “Just quit being a matchmaker, okay?”

“You’d think five months would be long enough to get over a broken heart,” Chris mumbled. “He’s just a Backstreet Boy.”

“Will you quit saying that?” Justin snapped.

“And it’s never long enough to get over a broken heart,” JC said. Everyone looked at him. “Let’s see what you would do if Lance dumped your fat ass, Chris. You’d be fucking miserable. So don’t even try to judge Justin, okay?”

“Thanks, C,” Justin said gratefully. He lay his head on JC’s shoulder and said no more.

 

“So…I’m thinking bigass party…girls girls boys and girls…” AJ said, rubbing his hands together. “Lot’s of pretty boys and girls. You can take your pick.”

“I’m not interested,” Nick said, flopping onto AJ’s couch.

“Nick, you turn twenty-two next week. You need a party.”

“Aje, I love you, but the LAST thing I need is a party.”

“We could invite NSYNC. You could drown Justin in the pool,” AJ suggested. “I'll even donate MY house to the cause.”

“Thanks, AJ, but no.” Nick shook his head. “He’s the last person I want to see.”

“You’re a sucky liar,” AJ observed. “You still love the FroBoy and you know it.”

“So,” Nick mumbled.

“So get on with your life, dude. I hate seeing you all miserable.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“I know it’s impossible to do…move on…but I think you can. There’s better people out there then Timberlake.”

“Yeah,” Nick said, but it was obvious he didn’t really believe it.

 

“Texas?” Justin said, shutting the door behind him. He dropped the rest of the mail on the table and opened the manila envelope. “Jesse!” Justin said out loud, smiling at the thought of his friend. Jesse called on a regular basis, but he had never sent anything in the mail.

“Justin, I remembered that your birthday was this week, and I thought this might make a nice gift. My sister got her pictures developed, and I finally got around to blowing this one up for you. I hope you like it. Say hi to Florida for us. Happy birthday from Jesse, Michael, Max, Alex and the guys.”

Justin put down the note and looked at the picture. A very large knot started in his stomach and settled in his throat. It was an 8x10 picture of him and Nick, seated on a bench near the basketball court. They were sitting close together, laughing about something. Nick had an arm around the back of the bench, and Justin was laughing so hard he was bent over. Their eyes were meeting, however, and the closeness of the two men was obvious. Justin sat down hard and closed his eyes.

 

“Cool. Mail for me,” Nick said, slitting the envelope without even looking at it. Very few people had his home address, so he knew it was pretty safe. “A birthday card?” It was January 30, and his birthday had come and gone. He tried to ignore the fact that Justin’s birthday was the very next day. He read the card out loud. “Hey, Florida, Jesse’s sister got her pictures developed, and we blew this one up for your big day. Hope you and Justin are fine, and hope you two have nice birthdays. Michael, Max, Jesse, Alex, et cetera.” Nick looked at the picture of he and Justin on a park bench and he felt pain shoot through him. He missed Justin so bad it hurt. They were so happy in this picture, and so obviously in love. He closed his eyes and felt Justin’s arms around him. His heart pounded and he could hear Justin calling his name.

“Nick? Nick! Open the door!”

Nick’s eyes flew open. That wasn’t his heart, it was someone pounding on the door. He went down the hall and slowly opened the door. Justin stood on his front step, tears in his eyes. “Yes?” Nick said, trying to remain calm. Justin was miserable and sad and beautiful.

“I…got a picture…and, oh, fuck, Nick, I’m sorry,” Justin said. Nick grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in the house. He took the picture from Justin’s hand. It was the same one that he had just been looking at. “I love you so much…miss you so much…” Justin babbled.

“Shut up, Justin.” Nick pulled Justin into a fierce kiss. Justin sighed and wrapped his arms around Nick. “I missed you, too,” Nick whispered. “And I’m sorry I said such awful things. My boat could never be more important than you. NOTHING is.”

“I was so miserable without you, Nick,” Justin said, crying against Nick’s shoulder. “I don’t want anyone else but you…and nothing will come before you ever EVER again.”

“I have to tour soon,” Nick sniffled.

“I’ll come see you…every chance I get,” Justin promised. “We’re not letting this fall apart again. I won’t let you go.”

“Me, either,” Nick swore, kissing Justin again. They fell to the floor of the hallway, kissing and talking and crying.

THE END


End file.
